Cascade de Oneshots
by Rubis-san
Summary: Parce que leurs destins se croisent et se lient, se séparent et se brisent, et parce que surtout, dans une autre vie, un autre monde, dans une autre histoire, ils auraient pu se connaître différemment. Mais peut-être est-ce déjà le cas ? Après tout... qui sait ce qui se passe dans les alcôves ? Recueil d'OS romance. Amour, simple attirance et sexe au programme ! New : Marco/Bonney
1. Préface et sommaire

Bienvenue à vous lecteurs !

Je suis heureuse de vous présenter :

**Cascade de One-shots**

De

_Rubis-san_

C'est un recueil d'OS dans lequel j'exploiterai différents couples de One Piece (Eiichiro Oda) de différentes façons, à travers une romance, une simple attirance ou même un lien plus flou. Les chapitres sont en conséquence indépendants les uns des autres.

_Attention, les ratings changent donc d'un texte à l'autre !_

Sachez que vous pouvez me proposer des idées de couples (et je développerai leur relation comme je le sens). Cependant rien ne dit que j'écrirai sur ces derniers, ce sera selon mes envies et mon inspiration (qui est assez capricieuse en passant xD) uniquement. De plus, si jamais l'inspiration me venait, ne vous attendez pas à avoir le texte immédiatement, je suis très très trèssssssssss longue (une fois j'ai mis trois mois à poster la suite d'une fic – et ça continue d'ailleurs xD).

De plus, je ne ferai pas de yaoi, ni de yuri. Je ne suis absolument pas homophobe, mais je n'en ai jamais écrit, et personnellement je pense qu'exploiter un couple hétéro est déjà assez délicat quelques fois. Bref, ça risquerait de donner un truc bâclé de par mon inexpérience en la matière. ^^

Je tiens aussi à vous avertir de ne pas trop vous fier aux premiers chapitres (un peu maladroits, un peu mièvres) qui datent pas mal (plus d'un an pour le premier je crois), je ne prévois pas de les réécrire (je n'aime pas trop retoucher, c'est psychologique xD). Les derniers sont meilleurs je pense. Bref.

D'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires constructifs, des critiques (positives ou négatives), ça m'aidera beaucoup pour m'améliorer et cerner les points faibles de mon style. Je ne les prendrai jamais mal du moment que vos remarques sont justifiées (ou plutôt que vous ne me balancez pas un « nul ! » et que vous repartez) et que la review reste cordiale. =)

Bref, laissez une trace de votre lecture, même si c'est un tout petit mot ! =D

Et maintenant (après tout ce blabla agaçant xD), bonne lecture !

**Index des one-shots**

OS 1 – _Sonate d'un amour impossible_ (Ace/Vivi [K])

OS 2 – _Le sourire d'un fou_ (Zoro/Kuina [13+])

OS 3 – _Te souviens-tu ?_ (CrocoRo [13+])

OS 4 – _Un étrange rapprochement_ (ZoTash [K])

OS 5 – _Caresse-toi pour moi…_ (Doflamingo/Nami [16+] /!\ Lime /!\)

OS 6 – _Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe de sommeil_ (ZoRo [16+] /!\ Lime suggestif /!\)

0S 7 – _Elle préférait cela à la solitude_ (CrocoRo [16+] /!\ Lime /!\)

OS 8 – _Ruban de soie _(Marco/Bonney [16+] thèmes abordés pouvant choquer)


	2. OS 1

**_Cascade de One-shots _  
**

**Auteur : **Moi, Rubis-san

**Genre : **Romance, hurt/comfort

**Crédits : **Tout, que ce soit les personnages ou le monde, en gros One Piece dans son intégralité appartient à Oda-sama (DONNEZ-LES MWOUAAAAA ! J'EN AI BESOIN POUR SURVIVREEEEE D8 Comment ça "si je meurs le monde s'en portera mieux " ? Ah non, en fait ça ne changerait rien...). Bref, je désespère et j'espère toujours et encore, mais One Piece n'est pas à moi... Monde cruel... T^T

**Le petit -ou pas- mot de l'auteur : **Bienvenue pour cette compilation d'OS qui seront axés sur les couples et la romance. Il y aura différents ratings pour les différents OS, je vous préviendrai en début de chapitres. Vous pouvez me proposer des couples, je prendrai vos idées en compte et si j'ai de l'inspiration j'écrirai. Bref, ce n'est pas du tout sûr que j'écrive dessus, ça dépendra de mon humeur, de mon inspiration (et oui, celle-ci est capricieuse è_é). Ah et je ne ferai ni yaoi, ni yuri (ou du moins pour le moment) parce que je n'en ai jamais fait de ma vie (niet, nada !) et bref, je ne suis pas à l'aise. Voili, voilou !

Pour les couples je prévois : Ace/Vivi (écrit), Zoro/Kuina (écrit), CrocoRo (écrit), Doflamingo/Nami (écrit) \Warning : Lime !/, ZoRo (en cours), Shanks/Makino (écrit), un deuxième Ace/Vivi (en cours de réflexion)...

Et sur ce, bonne lecture ! Régalez-vous -ou vomissez si c'est trop nul XD. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, critiques (j'accepte tout, du moment que c'est constructif ^^). Allez, j'arrête de vous faire chier ! ;D

**Et sur ce chapitre ? : **Un petit Ace/Vivi parce qu'ils le valent bien (L'Oréal parce qu*sbaaf*) et qu'ils sont mignons ensemble ! :D Rating K

* * *

_**Sonate d'un amour impossible**_

Tu es là, à quelques mètres de moi, t'apprêtant à me quitter. Et moi, je me tiens près de toi, te disant au revoir. Tes cheveux de jais brillent dans le soleil couchant. Tes iris d'obsidienne scintillent. Tu es si confiant en l'avenir, je t'admire.

J'aurais tant souhaité pouvoir te voir encore. J'aurais tant désiré que tu restes à mes côtés encore un peu, mais le destin en a décidé autrement. Je ne peux malheureusement pas le changer. Pourtant comme je le voudrais ! Mais je ne peux rien faire. Absolument rien. Je peux simplement te regarder partir, loin de moi, en retenant du mieux possible les larmes qui me montent aux yeux. Mon cœur se serre, j'ai une boule dans la gorge. Mais je ne veux pas pleurer, je veux être forte. Forte pour toi, afin que tu partes sans regret. Il n'y a rien pour toi ici. Cette terre n'a rien à t'offrir, du moins rien que tu ne cherches. Mes sentiments pour toi tu ne les connais pas. Tu n'es pas au courant, je ne t'en ai pas parlé. Car c'est un amour impossible, un amour que nous n'aurons jamais le droit de vivre. Un amour interdit. Je suis une princesse, et toi un pirate. Je dois diriger un pays, et toi tu as des rêves à accomplir. Je suis attachée à cette île, toi rien ne t'y relie. Tout nous sépare. Nous ne pourrons jamais être ensemble. Alors je me suis résignée, malgré la tristesse qui m'étreint la poitrine. Je t'ai laissé aller. Va, réalise tes rêves, oublie-moi et sois heureux. Trouve cet homme que tu recherches, mais je t'en prie, reste en vie. Je ne pourrais survivre si tu meurs, j'en suis intimement persuadée. Alors vis. Moi, je me nourrirai de tes souvenirs, ceux que j'ai de toi. Toi sautant sur le pont du Vogue Merry, toi t'endormant en plein repas, tes disputes avec Luffy, toi combattant la Marine, brûlant leurs bateaux, toi sur ta planche, ton tatouage dans le dos, ta bonne humeur et ta politesse, tes taches de rousseur, ta foi en toi. Tout restera gravé dans ma mémoire. Tu vivras à travers cela dans mon cœur, éternellement. Si proche et pourtant si loin… Nous ne nous reverrons sans doute jamais, mais, si j'entends parler de toi et de tes exploits, je serai heureuse.

Ca y est, tu t'en vas. Tu te retournes et tu me fais un signe de la main. Ton sourire est si éclatant à cet instant. Je ne l'oublierai jamais. Moi aussi, je te souris, même si mon cœur pleure. Tu démarres ta planche avec ton feu. Ca aussi je ne l'oublierai jamais. Tu t'éloignes. Moi, je reste sur la plage, les pieds dans l'eau. Je te suis du regard jusqu'à que tu ne sois plus qu'un minuscule point noir à l'horizon. Tu disparais. Alors je m'effondre, les pleurs inondant mes joues, les vagues caressant mes genoux. Si pitoyable. Et je crie vers la mer, là où tu ne peux désormais plus m'entendre. Je crie ce que j'ai tu :

« Je t'aime Ace ! »

Ma voix se brise et je me recroqueville, l'océan pour unique compagnie. Seule. Sans toi. Jamais plus je n'entendrai le timbre doux de tes paroles. Jamais plus je ne ressentirai ta présence réconfortante. Cette présence que j'aime tant. Mais aussi, jamais je ne t'oublierai Ace…

Ace…

* * *

Review ? Merci d'avoir lu !


	3. OS 2

**_Cascade de One-shots _  
**

**Auteur : **Moi, Rubis-san

**Genre : **Romance, hurt/comfort

**Crédits : **Tout, que ce soit les personnages ou le monde, en gros One Piece dans son intégralité appartient à Oda-sama (DONNEZ-LES MWOUAAAAA ! J'EN AI BESOIN POUR SURVIVREEEEE D8 Comment ça "si je meurs le monde s'en portera mieux " ? Ah non, en fait ça ne changerait rien...). Bref, je désespère et j'espère toujours et encore, mais One Piece n'est pas à moi... Monde cruel... T^T

**Le petit -ou pas- mot de l'auteur : **Tout d'abord, merci à Leeloo250 pour son commentaire et son ajout en favoris, ça fait toujours plaisir =)

Et bien voilà le second OS de ma compilation. Il est assez court, bien que plus long que le premier, et toujours dans un registre dramatique. Je l'ai écrit il y a quelques mois avec beaucoup de plaisir. Je crains malheureusement que Zoro en soit un peu OOC, malgré mes efforts. U_U

**Et sur ce chapitre ? : **Comme vous l'aurez compris, il y a Zoro déjà xD C'est donc un Zoro/Kuina. Rating K+

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

_**Le sourire d'un fou**_

Il marchait. Il marchait sous la pluie, dans la neige, sur la glace, dans le froid, sous le soleil. Il ne faisait que marcher, inlassablement, quel que soit le temps. Il était un vagabond. Il aimait la solitude, il n'avait connu qu'elle depuis longtemps. Et même s'il avait voulu y échapper, où serait-il allé ? Il n'avait pas de chez lui, personne qui attendait son retour avec impatience. La seule qui l'avait jamais attendu n'était plus de ce monde désormais. La seule qui lui avait offert un endroit où s'ancrer. La seule qui avait su briser sa carapace impassible. La seule qu'il ait jamais chérie. Celle avec qui il était prêt à fonder une famille… Elle était morte, renversée par une voiture. Leur idylle avait volé en éclats. Alors il était parti, il n'avait pas eu le courage d'assister aux funérailles. Il n'était qu'un lâche. Il comprenait mieux les parents de son aimée qui avait vu d'un mauvais œil leur relation. Comment aurait-il pu être digne d'elle alors qu'il n'avait même pas eu la force d'aller à son enterrement ? Il était pathétique, le plus pathétique des hommes. Il s'était réfugié dans l'alcool, l'alcool et la débauche. Il était devenu un tueur à gages, un criminel, abandonnant ses rêves de devenir le plus grand sabreur du monde. Maintenant il en ricanait. Ce rêve stupide à quoi lui servait-il si elle n'était plus à ses côtés ? A rien, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas envisager de vivre sans elle. Mais il avait pourtant continué, un semblant de fierté l'empêchant de se suicider. Il utilisait maintenant ses sabres pour faire le mal, ressentant une satisfaction sadique à détruire ce que le destin lui avait enlevé. Une pitoyable vengeance… éternellement vaine. Cela ne soulageait en rien le terrible vide qui occupait constamment son cœur. Il était devenu cruel, insensible, presque dément en somme. On l'avait surnommé « le démon aux trois sabres ».

~O~

A présent devant sa victime, il la fixait d'un regard froid tandis que le liquide écarlate s'échappait de la plaie béante et inondait le sol, plongeant le cadavre dans une mare de sang. Il retira lentement la lame du corps, ne s'occupant pas du bruit de succion que celle-ci produisit. Le voyait-elle depuis l'Au-delà ? Voyait-elle tous les crimes qu'il avait commis ? Que pensait-elle de lui ? Il était pitoyable n'est-ce pas ? Un faible qui ne pouvait même pas oublier, préférant s'abandonner à la folie.

Il n'entendit pas les policiers entourer la maison isolée dans laquelle il avait commis son ignoble forfait. Il n'entendit pas le bruit métallique des fusils. Même au milieu de cette macabre scène, ses pensées étaient totalement orientées sur le souvenir de son amour perdu. Ce ne fut qu'à l'instant où les forces de l'Ordre surgirent brusquement autour de lui et lui coupèrent tout moyen de fuite qu'il comprit. Il était perdu. Etrangement, aucune peur, aucune détresse ne se saisit de lui. Il ressentit seulement du soulagement, comme s'il attendait ce moment, comme une délivrance. Il se laissa emmener, n'opposant aucune résistance.

~O~

On le jugea, il ne nia rien. Il resta impassible durant tout le procès, acquiesçant silencieusement. On le condamna à la peine capitale. La peine de mort. Cela ne l'ébranla pas. On le conduisit dans une cellule. Il était tout entier à ses pensées. Il n'avait pas respecté la promesse qu'il lui avait faite. Il n'était pas devenu le plus grand sabreur du monde. Il n'en avait eu ni la force, ni la volonté. Lui en voulait-elle ? Il s'était damné lui-même. Pourquoi ? S'était-il enfoncé dans le mal pour qu'un autre lui ôte la vie, lui qui se savait incapable de suicide ? La dégoûtait-il ? Pouvait-elle encore l'aimer malgré tous les gens qu'il avait tués, tout le sang qu'il avait versé ? Il était un monstre. Si indigne… Il n'avait même pas accompli ses dernières paroles, celles qu'elle avait prononcées sur son lit d'hôpital, son lit de mort. Des paroles si simples et pourtant si dures…

« Oublie-moi et sois heureux, refais ta vie. Vis. Je t'aime. » lui avait-elle murmuré, dans un douloureux râle, avant de fermer les yeux pour toujours.

Il n'avait pas pu. C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas l'oublier, oublier leur histoire, effacer leur mémoire. Non… Alors il avait fui, refusant d'écouter, refusant de l'oublier. Il n'avait réalisé qu'une seule de ses demandes. Il avait continué à vivre, même si c'était en s'immergeant complètement dans la violence, au prix de sa raison. Cela importait tellement peu dorénavant. Il allait mourir. Lui pardonnerait-elle toutes ses horreurs ? Lui pardonnerait-elle de la rejoindre ? C'était maintenant ses seules appréhensions.

~O~

Une grande sérénité, une comme il n'en avait jamais ressenti, s'empara de lui à mesure qu'il approchait de l'échafaud. Il monta, on l'agenouilla, honte publique de la soumission, mais il n'y accorda aucune importance. Ils avaient voulu qu'il soit guillotiné, il ignorait pour quelle raison, sûrement un caprice des nobles. Il en avait occis quelques-uns. Le bourreau leva sa hache. Le criminel se rendait maintenant compte que tout ce qu'il avait cherché depuis le début, c'était de la rejoindre. La lame s'abattit. Il eut une dernière pensée. Il pensa à elle. Kuina… si belle. Il allait bientôt la retrouver. Alors il sourit, un sourire heureux, le premier depuis des années. Le sourire d'un fou.

~O~

Le lendemain matin, dans le journal, un gros titre accaparait la première page. Un gros titre qui créait l'agitation de la population. Un gros titre qui disait « Le "démon aux trois sabres", Roronoa Zoro, enfin exécuté ! »

* * *

Des commentaires ? N'hésitez pas ! Merci de votre lecture !


	4. OS 3

**_Cascade de One-shots _**

**Auteur : **Moi, Rubis-san

**Genre : **Romance, hurt/comfort

**Crédits : **Tout, que ce soit les personnages ou le monde, en gros One Piece dans son intégralité appartient à Oda-sama (DONNEZ-LES MWOUAAAAA ! J'EN AI BESOIN POUR SURVIVREEEEE D8 Comment ça "si je meurs le monde s'en portera mieux " ? Ah non, en fait ça ne changerait rien...). Bref, je désespère et j'espère toujours et encore, mais One Piece n'est pas à moi... Monde cruel... T^T

**Le petit -ou pas- mot de l'auteur : **Et un CrocoRo, un ! =D J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce OS, espérons que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire. ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Te**_ _**so**__**uvie**__**ns**__**-tu**__**?**_

_Te souviens-tu ? Te souviens-tu de ce jour ? Ce jour où nos regards se sont croisés pour la première fois ?_

La lumière était éclatante en cette fraîche journée d'automne. Le soleil rentrait par la grande fenêtre, d'ordinaire masquée par de longs rideaux, et inondait la pièce. Je trônais sur mon imposant siège en cuir noir. Et toi, tu te tenais là, devant la porte.

_Te souviens-tu ?_

Tu avais à peine vingt ans. Tu semblais ne pas me craindre, malgré ma réputation. Ta robe violette moulait ta taille fine. Tes cheveux d'ébène brillaient. Tes yeux bleus me fixaient. Tu t'étais avancée en face de mon bureau et m'avait lancé avec assurance :

« Je veux faire partie de votre organisation. »

Bien sûr, j'avais accepté. Je connaissais ton potentiel, et je dois t'avouer qu'il était indispensable dans mon plan. Tu étais la seule capable de décrypter les ponéglyphes qui menaient vers cette arme nucléaire légendaire que je recherchais. J'avais besoin de toi, tu étais essentielle, mais j'ignorais que tu pouvais le devenir encore plus avec le temps. Ce jour-là, je n'ai pas vu ta beauté juvénile, ton corps svelte et ferme, tes jolies formes encore adolescentes, ton regard profond, j'ai seulement vu ton savoir et ce que tu pouvais m'apporter. Je t'ai engagée. Nous avons collaboré pendant trois ans. Trois ans où ton aide me fut précieuse et où je me servis de toi sans vergogne. Pour moi, tu n'étais qu'un objet, un rouage. Pour tout te dire, j'avais prévu de te tuer une fois que tu n'aurais plus rien à m'offrir. Mais peut-être t'en doutais-tu ?

Je ne t'ai jamais fait confiance pendant toutes ces années. Je suis persuadé que toi non plus. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que tu m'as soufflé ces mots quelques minutes avant mon arrestation ?

D'ailleurs je n'ai pas cessé d'y penser, à mon arrestation. Pourquoi ai-je fait cela ? Pourquoi alors que j'aurais pu me servir de toi comme diversion pour sauver ma peau, me suis-je rendu ? La police croyait qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul fugitif dans ce hangar délabré où nous étions. Il aurait été simple de t'assommer et de t'abandonner là, à la vue de tous. Tu étais si faible en dépit de ton intelligence. Je me serais alors caché pendant qu'ils t'emmenaient et j'aurais été libre. Si facile… Et pourtant, je ne l'ai pas fait. Pourquoi ? La simple idée de te livrer m'étreignait le cœur. Mon corps et mon esprit s'y refusaient catégoriquement. J'étais incrédule. Ma sauvegarde avait toujours primé sur tout le reste, quitte à sacrifier des vies. Je n'avais jamais douté, jamais eu de remords. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ai-je hésité ? Je n'avais pas de réponse. Toi aussi, tu semblais surprise, méfiante. Et tu m'as murmuré ces fameux mots :

« Tu ne me livres pas ? »

Sur le moment, je ne t'ai pas répondu. J'étais muet, stupéfait de mon refus à t'utiliser. Je ne comprenais pas. Tu m'as scruté intensément et je me suis soudain perdu dans tes iris couleur d'eau. Je crois n'avoir jamais éprouvé ce que j'ai ressenti à cet instant. C'était indescriptible. Un étrange passage de la froideur ambiante qui nous glaçait à de la douce chaleur réconfortante, comme un voyage éclair à travers le monde. Un feu, un espoir, voilà la meilleure façon dont je peux le décrire. Pendant ces quelques secondes qui parurent durer des heures, mon cœur a battu fort, très fort. Je ne me croyais pas capable de ces émotions qui m'ont submergé. Tu semblais lire au fond de mon âme comme dans un livre ouvert. Pendant ce bref moment où nos regards se sont accrochés, comme figés, j'ai senti un besoin irrépressible de te protéger m'enserrer la poitrine. Lorsque tu as rompu le contact, je savais ce que je souhaitais faire. J'avais décidé. Je te sauverais, au prix de ma liberté. J'ai mis mon manteau sur tes frêles épaules et je t'ai poussée dans un creux du mur, t'enjoignant à te dissimuler. Tu n'as pas parlé. Peut-être ne savais-tu pas comment réagir face à mon comportement si différent de sa froideur habituelle ? Je t'ai regardée une dernière fois et je me suis détourné. J'ai pensé « adieu » plus que je ne l'ai dit. Peut-être avais-je peur de la fin ? Je croyais qu'ils me condamneraient à mort, que je ne te reverrais pas. Après tout, quoi de plus normal pour Crocodile, le chef d'un réseau de trafic d'armes qui voulait trouver une arme nucléaire légendaire pour la revendre aux pays en guerre et pour renverser le gouvernement ?

Alors que je tournais au coin du mur, effleurant de mes bras les pierres couvertes d'humidité, tu as bougé. Etait-ce un geste pour me retenir ?

Je me suis tourné vers toi. Tu étais belle, tes pupilles scintillant dans l'obscurité, ta chevelure se fondant dans l'ombre. Une déesse nocturne. Tu m'as chuchoté doucement, presque tendrement il m'a semblé :

« Je t'attendrai. »

En prononçant ces paroles, tes lèvres m'ont hypnotisé. Et elles m'hypnotisent encore aujourd'hui à tel point que j'aimerais y coller les miennes. Cette image de toi, ce dernier souvenir de toi me hante. Sans cesse, cette pensée m'assaille.

Peut-être avais-tu compris ce que je ressentais ? Mais ressentais-tu la même chose ?

Je me rappelle l'ultime sourire que tu m'as adressé, le seul sincère, quand je suis parti. Je ne l'oublierai pas. Il reste gravé dans ma mémoire. Et je le désire ce sourire, je voudrais le revoir. Mais sans doute ne le reverrai-je jamais. Tu ne m'as sûrement pas attendu. Je ne me fais pas d'illusions. C'est long six ans, et puis, tu ne me dois rien, absolument rien. Mon sacrifice n'était que justice après la manière dont je me suis servi de toi. Et de plus, que t'offrirai-je ? Mon amour comme tu paraissais le souhaiter ? Je ne me crois pas capable d'aimer. Je n'ai jamais aimé, mon cœur n'était pour moi qu'un muscle atrophié, tout juste bon à distribuer l'oxygène dans mon corps. Je ne connaissais pas le sens du mot « amour ». Ce n'était pour moi qu'un mensonge. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas totalement ignorant des contacts physiques, tu pourras comprendre que je suis assez expérimenté en la matière. Mais peut-on appeler les conquêtes d'un soir de l'amour ? Je ne crois pas. Mais comme tu ne seras pas là, je n'ai pas besoin de me torturer. J'espère seulement que tu es heureuse et que tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais. Tu cherchais, si je me souviens bien, les ponéglyphes, car ils semblaient liés à tes origines. Moi, puisque te retrouver paraît impossible, je n'aspire désormais qu'à une chose : retrouver la liberté. Je ne pense plus au trafic d'armes, je n'en ai plus envie. Quand ma peine sera terminée, je ré-ouvrirai un casino avec l'argent qu'il me reste. Oui, il m'en reste, malgré l'amende colossale que j'ai dû payer, je possède un compte sous un autre nom en Belgique et j'ai beaucoup de liquide que j'avais enterré dans une forêt. Oui, je te l'accorde, cela fait très pirate avec son trésor.

J'essayerai sûrement ensuite de t'oublier en me perdant dans les affaires, dans les plaisirs charnels. Mais je pense que je n'y arriverai pas. Tu résisteras, tu resteras dans ma tête, sans aucun doute, comme tu y es restée pendant tout mon emprisonnement, depuis que j'ai compris, trop tard, que tu comptais.

Tu sais, je sors aujourd'hui. Je pense que tu es au courant, mais ils ne m'ont pas exécuté comme je le pensais au départ. J'ai juste fait de la prison. Je m'étais préparé à la détention à vie, du fait des meurtres, du trafic que j'ai commis, mais, étrangement, je n'ai écopé que de six ans et d'une amende colossale ainsi que de la confiscation de mon casino et de mes biens immobiliers dans le pays. Ils n'ont apparemment pas découvert de preuves que j'avais assassiné des gens, que je faisais du trafic d'armement. Ils m'ont juste condamné pour détention et port d'armes illégaux. Ce coup de veine me laisse un peu sceptique, je dois l'avouer. Il paraît que des gens ont plaidé en ma faveur. Certaines personnes du gouvernement que je fournissais, j'imagine. Mais toi, en faisais-tu partie ?

Maintenant, alors qu'on me redonne des vêtements qui ressemblent plus à ceux d'un homme de nouveau libre, je m'interroge. Je sais, j'avais dit que je ne me torturerais pas l'esprit, mais cette interrogation me ronge. Peut-être que j'espère vraiment que tu seras là ? Il n'y a que « oui » que je peux rétorquer à cela.

On me conduit à travers le bâtiment pénitentiaire. Je ne me rappelais pas qu'il était aussi vaste. On m'ouvre la grille me séparant de l'extérieur, on m'enlève les menottes qui me liaient les poignets. Ils prennent vraiment toutes les précautions. Comme si, alors que je suis à quelques minutes de la fin de ma peine, j'allais tenter de m'enfuir. Je suis Crocodile tout de même, moi je fais les choses plus subtilement. Enfin… C'est vrai que lorsque je me débarrassais de mes « collaborateurs », ce Mister 3 par exemple, le plus souvent, je les donnais à manger à mes crocodiles, et cela, je te le concède, n'était pas très subtil, mais plutôt direct comme méthode. D'ailleurs, cela ne semblait pas te déranger outre mesure. L'avantage c'était que l'on ne retrouvait pas les corps, à moins de faire une étude précise de l'estomac et des excréments de ces animaux, et encore fallait-il en avoir l'idée. Bref, c'était très pratique. Tout cela pour en revenir à la stupidité des policiers.

Ils referment la grille, je suis libre. Enfin. J'irais bien dans un bar fêter ma délivrance, mais il demeure comme un espoir dans mon cœur, un espoir que tu serais là. Hélas, ce n'est qu'un rêve, ce que je soupçonnais était fondé. Je ne te reverrai jamais. Sans doute est-ce mieux pour nous deux ? Que peuvent s'apporter des personnes qui ont passé leur temps à se méfier l'une de l'autre, à commettre des assassinats, des personnes noires, sombres, obscures en somme ? Des personnes dont le destin semble se moquer, en leur révélant, lorsque tout est fini, qu'elles étaient importantes l'une pour l'autre ?

Je m'engage dans l'allée bordée d'arbres qui mènent à la ville, la prison étant un peu en retrait. Et soudain, je m'arrête. Ai-je rêvé ? Il m'a paru apercevoir une silhouette grande et élancée adossée à un tronc. Je m'approche, pressé, impatient, et en même temps redoutant le moment où je comprendrais que ce n'était qu'un mirage. Je stoppe. Non, ce n'est pas un mirage, tu es réelle, te tenant en face de moi. Tu t'es redressée, et j'ai l'impression de revivre notre rencontre neuf ans auparavant, à la différence que je suis debout moi aussi. Tu me regardes, tu me scrutes. Moi aussi, je te regarde et je t'admire. Tu as changé de coiffure, tu t'es laissé pousser les cheveux, ils t'arrivent presque à la taille. Tu as mûri, mais ton regard est semblable à celui de mes souvenirs. Tu es belle, Robin. Tu te rapproches de moi, je ne bouge pas. Et alors que tes lèvres rencontrent les miennes pour un baiser trop longtemps désiré et insatisfait, tu me susurres :

« Tu vois, je t'ai attendu. »

* * *

Reviews ? Critiques ? Eventuelles commandes ?


	5. OS 4

**_Cascade de One-shots _  
**

**Auteur : **Moi, Rubis-san

**Genre : **Romance, hurt/comfort

**Crédits : **Tout, que ce soit les personnages ou le monde, en gros One Piece dans son intégralité appartient à Oda-sama (DONNEZ-LES MWOUAAAAA ! J'EN AI BESOIN POUR SURVIVREEEEE D8 Comment ça "si je meurs le monde s'en portera mieux " ? Ah non, en fait ça ne changerait rien...). Bref, je désespère et j'espère toujours et encore, mais One Piece n'est pas à moi... Monde cruel... T^T

**Le petit mot de l'auteure : **Un petit ZoTash, même si je n'adore pas ce couple, j'en avais envie. Il n'est pas tout récent et je le trouve franchement bof, mais je le poste quand même !

* * *

**Un étrange rapprochement**

Une nuit, il faisait bon. Le ciel était dégagé, illuminé d'étoiles. L'astre lunaire brillait.

Une nuit, les réverbères éclairaient le chemin. Je marchais sur le trottoir.

J'étais seul, encore une fois depuis qu'elle m'avait quitté.

Je revenais d'un bar, même pas ivre. Moi, pourtant alcoolique de nature, je n'avais plus l'envie de boire.

Je m'étais encore perdu, mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas.

Je dormirais quelque part, sur un banc ou sur un arbre qu'il y avait là.

Le silence était pesant. J'entendais seulement le bruit de mes semelles sur le goudron.

Puis j'ai entendu des pleurs. Je me suis approché.

Cette nuit, je t'ai vue. Tu étais seule, comme moi, recroquevillée devant un portillon.

Cette nuit, je t'ai tendu la main. J'ignore la raison pour laquelle je t'ai aidée.

Tu l'as prise, je t'ai relevée. Tu as levé ton visage vers moi.

Tu lui ressemblais tellement avec ta sombre chevelure douce comme de la soie.

De tes yeux d'obsidienne coulaient des larmes.

Sans que je ne sache pourquoi, elles me meurtrirent plus que des armes.

Telles mes katanas, elles m'ont blessé.

Elles m'ont entaillé comme une lame.

Une profonde estafilade dans mon âme.

J'ai compris que je ne pouvais t'abandonner,

Malgré le fait que je ne connaisse même pas ton nom.

Tu pleurais toujours. J'ai posé ma veste sur tes fines épaules, je t'ai enlacée.

Tu n'as pas résisté, tu n'as pas dit « non ».

Tu t'es abandonnée à cette étreinte. C'était le réconfort que nous avions tous deux tant désiré.

Tu t'es agrippée à mon t-shirt, je t'ai serrée un peu plus fort contre moi.

J'ai compris que pour l'amour, comme pour les coups de foudre, il n'y avait pas de lois.

Cette nuit, j'ai voulu te garder à mes côtés pour l'éternité.

Mais peut-être l'avais-tu deviné ?

Nous venions juste de nous rencontrer,

Cette nuit, alors que je marchais, que tu sanglotais.

Un étrange rapprochement à la lumière de la Lune,

Celui d'un marimo et d'une brune.

_**L'amour peut être parfois si absurde, n'est-ce pas… Tashigi ?**_


	6. OS 5

**_Cascade de One-shots _  
**

**Auteur : **Moi, Rubis-san

**Genre : **Romance, hurt/comfort

**Crédits : **Tout, que ce soit les personnages ou le monde, en gros One Piece dans son intégralité appartient à Oda-sama (DONNEZ-LES MWOUAAAAA ! J'EN AI BESOIN POUR SURVIVREEEEE D8 Comment ça "si je meurs le monde s'en portera mieux " ? Ah non, en fait ça ne changerait rien...). Bref, je désespère et j'espère toujours et encore, mais One Piece n'est pas à moi... Monde cruel... T^T

**Le petit -ou pas- mot de l'auteur : **Tout d'abord, merci à ceux qui ont commenté, Estrella-san et Leelo250. Merci beaucoup !

**Et sur ce chapitre ? **Un tintintintinnnnn*sbaaaf* Hum hum. Donc je disais, pour votre plus grand plaisir - ou pas -, un Doflamingo/Nami. J'ai essayé de respecter le plus possible le caractère des personnages (je n'aime pas faire dans l'OOC U_U). Ce ne sera donc qu'une attirance physique - enfin si on peut appeler ça ainsi xD-, pas de la romance. Bonne lecture ! =D

**/!\ WARNING /!\ LIME /!\**

* * *

**Caresse-toi pour moi…**

La mer agitait l'embarcation, la ballottant agréablement au gré des flots. Et lui il s'ennuyait, nonchalamment assis contre le mât du navire, au milieu de flaques et de traînées rougeâtres. Il contempla durant quelques minutes le liquide écarlate qui serpentait paresseusement entre les planches du pont, les empreignant lentement de sombre. Puis il fixa les corps ensanglantés et les membres coupés qui traînaient çà et là. Tiens, une main était restée accrochée à la poignée d'une quelconque porte. Ah, et un pied tenait debout tout seul, comme s'il allait amorcer un nouveau mouvement. Et là une tête qui affichait un air singulier. Ah et aussi… Il soupira. Que c'était ennuyeux tout de même ! Plus personne à lentement tuer, plus de sang à faire couler, plus d'organes vitaux à transpercer, plus de peur à savourer. Ah ! Il bailla. Que ces humains étaient peu résistants ! Ils ne lui permettaient de s'amuser qu'à peine quelques minutes. C'était déprimant. Qu'il était loin le temps où il trouvait sans peine des adversaires à sa taille ! Il ferma les yeux, déçu. Pour les rouvrir lorsqu'un rayon de soleil lui caressa le visage, la lumière dorée jouant avec les cheveux blonds de l'homme. Cela lui permit d'apercevoir une vague forme noire se dessiner au loin sur l'océan. Une masse obscure qui se précisait au fil des minutes, prenant peu à peu l'apparence d'un îlot accueillant, recouvert d'une forêt de palmiers.

« Une île, fufufu, je vais pouvoir à nouveau m'amuser. » ricana le Capitaine Corsaire en se relevant.

Il épousseta et réajusta correctement sur ses épaules son manteau de plumes roses. Puis, alors que le bateau des défunts pirates sur lesquels il avait assouvi sa soif de mort heurtait des rochers qui bordaient le rivage de l'île, il sauta allégrement sur les pierres humides juste avant que l'embarcation ne vole en éclats.

« Reposez en paix ! » se moqua-t-il sans vergogne des corps qui – en même temps que leur navire – sombraient au plus profond de l'eau.

Puis, sautillant avec aisance de roche en roche, le flamant atteignit finalement la plage. Alors qu'il posait les pieds sur le sable fin, le corsaire observa les alentours. L'endroit où il se trouvait donnait sur une petite ville à l'allure fort sympathique. Des chaumières aux toits de chaume, chacune entourée d'une terrasse en bois, parsemaient le devant de l'îlot. Doflamingo se dirigea vers le village, les éléments le composant se faisant de plus en plus nets à mesure qu'il avançait. Après une dizaine de minutes environ, le blond déboucha dans une rue animée et commerciale, à n'en pas douter. Les marchands, derrière leurs stands, tentaient d'attirer les clients par d'attrayants slogans. Leurs étalages reluisaient d'articles divers et variés, allant de simples confiseries aux choses les plus saugrenues. Les enfants couraient, joyeux, virevoltant de boutique en boutique, les yeux émerveillés. Leurs parents essayaient tant bien que mal de les retenir et de ne pas les perdre de vue. L'ambiance était gaie, détendue, conviviale. Des gens, réunis en petits groupes, conversaient tranquillement, assis aux tables d'un quelconque café, sirotant cocktails et boissons glacées. Des jeunes filles flânaient devant les vitrines des magasins, s'attardant pour admirer d'étincelants bijoux ou des vêtements colorés, riant et discutant coiffures, fêtes ou relations amoureuses. Cela rappela d'ailleurs à l'homme au manteau rose que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé un petit moment en tête à tête avec une femme. Afin de combler ce manque qui avait rapidement envahi son esprit, il scruta la population à la recherche d'une potentielle proie. Il se délectait à l'avance de la frayeur qu'il pourrait sentir émaner de sa victime. En effet, il n'était pas une personne tendre, il avait besoin d'inspirer la peur, le respect par la crainte, et ce dans n'importe quelle de ses actions. Et pour cela, quoi de mieux qu'un viol ? D'autant plus que son pouvoir était très pratique pour le réaliser. Il fixait donc la foule avec attention, à la recherche d'une belle créature plantureuse dont il pourrait abuser sans remords. Car des remords, il n'en avait jamais.

Tout à coup, une chevelure flamboyante attira son regard. Il concentra son attention dessus et fut ravi de découvrir sa destinataire, une sublime rousse. Son joli minois où brillaient deux iris d'un chatoyant chocolat, encadré par de courtes mèches de cheveux cuivrés lui conférait un charme indéniable. Aussitôt cela augmenta l'excitation naissante du corsaire. Il s'approcha furtivement de la jeune fille, occupée à négocier le prix d'un article avec un marchand réticent à l'idée de perdre de l'argent.

L'équipage au Chapeau de Paille avait accosté sur l'île de Coco Island le matin même. Alors que leur capitaine, excité comme d'accoutumée par ce nouveau terrain de découvertes, avait sauté directement sur la terre ferme et s'était précipité impatiemment dans la ville, ses compagnons avaient pris le temps d'organiser leur venue. Ainsi, ils s'étaient divisés en plusieurs groupes. Chopper et Usopp étaient partis, accompagnés de Sanji, faire les courses. Zoro avait reçu la garde du Vogue Merry. Nami et Robin, quant à elles, avaient décidé de faire du shopping, puis, après une bonne heure d'achats, s'étaient séparées, l'historienne allant feuilleter des livres dans une librairie tandis que la navigatrice continuait son examen des différents étalages. Et maintenant, celle-ci discutait le prix d'un superbe bracelet ciselé qu'elle voulait absolument obtenir. La rousse avait presque réussi à convaincre le marchand, quand soudain un bras puissant entoura sa taille fine. Dans le même temps elle s'aperçut qu'elle était incapable d'exécuter le moindre geste, aussi infime soit-il. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, ni se débattre, ni crier. Elle se figea totalement en reconnaissant le nom que bégaya le vendeur de bijoux juste avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse :

« Do-Do-Doflamingo ?! »

Le corsaire se délecta de la tension qui habitait le corps de sa proie. Grâce à son pouvoir de manipulation, elle ne pouvait ni bouger, ni parler. Totalement à sa merci. Il sentait son affolement, son dos raidi contre le sien. Mais il sentait aussi son parfum floral, une agréable fragrance de mandarine qui lui caressait les narines et le faisait saliver. Il avait envie de goûter à sa peau sucrée. Ne pouvant plus attendre, il obligea sa victime immobile et silencieuse à marcher en sa compagnie vers un coin sombre pour plus de discrétion, puis le blond se propulsa sur le toit des maisons, emportant sur son dos la jeune femme pétrifiée.

Arrivés à la forêt, il la déposa dans une minuscule clairière qu'il avait repérée entre les palmiers. Les fougères et les buissons leur fournissaient une cachette idéale, les dissimulant aux yeux des éventuels et rares passants. Il esquissa un sourire retors : il serait tranquille pour accomplir son forfait.

Il libéra la rousse de son emprise. Aussitôt celle-ci recula et il put lire la peur dans son regard brun. Puis elle dégaina une sorte de baguette bleue, et la pointa vers lui, le menaçant ouvertement.

« Laissez-moi partir tout de suite ou…

– Que crois-tu pouvoir faire avec ça ? la nargua-t-il en riant à gorge déployée.

– Taisez-vous ! Ou je vous promets que vous allez le regretter ! insista-t-elle en attrapant à deux mains son bâton – comme pour se donner plus d'assurance, pensa le corsaire.

– Fufufufu, railla-t-il en agrippant le manche bleuté, un poussin ne devrait pas jouer avec des objets dangereux, il pourrait se blesser. »

Et alors qu'elle écarquillait les yeux à l'entente du surnom ridicule dont il l'avait affublée, il la désarma avec facilité, laissant tomber l'arme de la navigatrice par terre dans un bruit sourd. Il lui saisit ensuite les poignets et les écarta, s'offrant ainsi une somptueuse vue sur le décolleté de sa proie. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres alors qu'il plaquait la jeune femme contre le tronc d'un cocotier. Il se rapprocha du corps à sa merci.

« E-Ecartez-vous tout de suite ! protesta en se débattant Nami.

– Fufufufu, pas question ! Tu es beaucoup trop appétissante pour que je te relâche, mon poussin.

– Je-je ne suis pas un poussin ! Et poussez-vous ! »

Il sourit, amusé. Elle lui résistait ! Diable, que c'était excitant ! Il se sentit durcir. Il se colla presque à celle qui lui tenait tête et refusait de se soumettre.

« Je-je, arrêtez ! Ou mon capitaine vous réglera votre compte ! lui cria cette dernière.

– Fufufu ton capitaine ? lui susurra-il, moqueur.

– Oui, Luffy vous éclatera, que vous soyez corsaire ou non ! l'éclaira-t-elle tout en continuant de lutter.

– Ainsi tu sais que je suis un Capitaine Corsaire ? » s'étonna-t-il tout en se serrant un peu plus contre elle.

Il lui lécha le cou. Elle frissonna. Il s'amusa à lui mordre la peau, à goûter cette douceur satinée empreinte d'une alléchante odeur de mandarine qui ne lui donnait que plus envie de la jeune fille.

« Ou-Oui, et je ne comprends pas-pas pourquoi vous…, réussit-elle à articuler avec difficulté, sentant l'organe humide sur sa clavicule.

– Fufufu, chutttt mon poussin, la coupa-t-il en plaquant sa main contre sa bouche.

– Mmmmmmmm ! »

Elle tenta encore une fois de se dégager, en le blessant à un endroit sensible, mais il bloqua sans effort sa jambe avec la sienne, en profitant également pour lui écarter les cuisses. Puis, tenant les poignets de sa victime d'une seule main au-dessus de la tête de cette dernière, il reprit son ouvrage, léchant et mordillant l'épiderme de la rousse. Il l'entendit réprimer ses soupirs tout en essayant encore et toujours de s'extraire de sa poigne de fer. Il remonta jusqu'à son oreille, mordit le lobe de celle-ci, se délectant du frisson difficilement contenu de la cartographe. En même temps qu'il ôtait la paume qui bâillonnait Nami, il lui chuchota :

« Alors mon poussin, on commence à aimer ça ?

– Ja-jamais ! » riposta-t-elle, furieuse.

– C'est ce qu'elles disaient toutes. » ricana-t-il en descendant sa main vers la poitrine de la navigatrice.

Il commença alors à malaxer le sein droit de celle-ci en de longs mouvements circulaires tandis qu'il continuait de marquer son cou laiteux de traces de dents et de suçons. La résistance de la jeune femme s'affaiblissait. Elle gigotait moins, comme privée de ses forces et de sa volonté à mesure que le corsaire jouait avec son corps. Un sourire pervers et goguenard fleurit sur le visage du blond. Il passa ses doigts froids sous le fin débardeur qui habillait la détentrice du log pose. Il caressa le ventre plat de cette dernière, remontant lentement vers le soutien-gorge. Puis, à travers le fin tissu de la lingerie, il pinça le téton dressé – ce qu'il remarqua avec une certaine satisfaction – du globe de chair qu'il maltraitait précédemment. Il se délecta du brusque sursaut qui agita « son poussin ». Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de celui-ci. Il approfondit son massage, allant même jusqu'à relever le haut de la rousse afin de passer sa langue sur la peau si douce qu'il devinait en dessous. Il intercala également son genou gauche entre les hanches écartées de l'amoureuse des mandarines.

« Qu'est-qu'est-ce que vous croyez être en train de fai-faire ? » accusa entre deux halètements – car elle ne pouvait désormais plus se retenir – sa proie.

Il ne répondit pas, préférant faire frissonner son interlocutrice en passant son organe humide dans le creux de son nombril. Dans le même temps, il débuta un frottement de sa jambe contre l'entrecuisse de la rousse qui gémit de plus en plus fort, finissant par capituler et s'abandonner aux soins du flamant. Il arbora quelques instants un rictus de victoire avant de s'atteler de nouveau à la tâche. Tout en jouant avec la poitrine de la belle, il caressa du bas vers le haut les cuisses féminines avant d'infiltrer ses longues phalanges sous la jupe courte de la navigatrice, se rapprochant inexorablement de sa culotte. Arrivé au sous-vêtement, il posa ses doigts dessus et effectua ensuite de petits va-et-vient. Il constata avec contentement qu'au fil de ses allers-retours sur cette partie si sensible, l'étoffe s'humidifiait et que les gémissements de la jeune femme allaient croissants. Mais lorsque le corsaire voulut franchir cette dernière barrière de tissu, Nami sembla reprendre ses esprits. Elle se débattit et referma soudainement ses jambes, paraissant emplie d'une énergie nouvelle et déterminée à lutter.

« Main-maintenant ça suffit ! Il n'est pas question que je vous laisse faire ! s'offusqua la jolie avare ayant repris – apparemment – contenance.

Doflamingo se redressa, déçu. Mais un sourire vicieux vint vite remplacer sa grimace de désappointement. Il se pencha vers la détentrice du log pose qui avait l'air à nouveau lucide.

« Fufufu, alors mon petit poussin ne veut plus que je le touche ? ricana-t-il en la fixant dans les yeux, ce qui produisit un léger rougissement de la part de sa vis-à-vis. Mais ce n'est pas un problème fufufufu. »

Il activa son pouvoir et lâcha la jeune femme qui ne pouvait de toute façon bouger. Il dirigea ensuite la main gauche de celle-ci vers son entrecuisse et fit passer ses fins doigts sous sa propre culotte. Il plaça la paume droite de la navigatrice sous son soutien-gorge. Le corsaire s'amusa de l'incompréhension teintée de peur qui brillait dans les étincelantes pupilles brunes.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? s'enquit, alarmée, la rousse.

– Et bien, tu ne veux plus que je te touche, alors… caresse-toi pour moi…, lui souffla-t-il avec sensualité dans le creux de l'oreille.

– Hein ?! » se figea sa compagne réticente tandis que ses pommettes viraient à l'écarlate.

Le blond ricana, infiniment satisfait de la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Il s'adossa à un palmier puis utilisa à nouveau son pouvoir pour contrôler les mouvements de Nami. Il l'obligea à exécuter de longs va-et-vient sur son antre des plaisirs tandis qu'il la forçait à malaxer fortement ses deux seins, la faisant se pincer durement les tétons de temps en temps. Ces supplices eurent bientôt l'effet escompté, provoquant les gémissements sonores – et ô combien excitants, il devait l'avouer – de la jeune femme.

« Alors mon petit poussin, te rends-tu compte que ce sont tes propres mains qui te donnent tout ce plaisir ?! Fufufufu n'est-ce pas infiniment jouissif ? lui susurra, narquois, son bourreau.

– Ta… Ahhh… Tais-t-toi… » lui rétorqua faiblement la torturée.

Il lui arqua une phalange et la fit pénétrer dans son vagin. Ses halètements redoublèrent. La cartographe était toute échevelée, essoufflée et surtout d'une intéressante couleur pivoine. Elle respirait rapidement, par saccades. Il accéléra le rythme de ses mouvements tandis qu'il lui dictait de frotter son clitoris avec son pouce.

« A-ar… Ahhh… Arrête ç-ça… se rebella encore une fois la rousse.

– Fufufufu, non, répondit d'un ton sans appel son interlocuteur.

– Co-connard, l'insulta dans un murmure la belle.

– Vraiment ? Tu as l'air d'aimer pourtant, la nargua le pirate à la solde du gouvernement. La preuve tu ne pleures pas fufufu !

– Ja-jamais… Ahhhh… je pleurerai pour un… Ahhhhh… salo-pard de ton es-espèce…

– Quelle volonté fufufufu. »

Doflamingo en eut tout à coup assez et désira passer aux choses sérieuses. Alors qu'il s'approchait de la cartographe, son escargophone personnel sonna. Agacé, il l'ignora et se pencha vers celle qui haletait et attisait son désir de minute en minute. Mais un grand cri retentit soudain dans la forêt, semblant se rapprocher de seconde en seconde :

« NAMIIIIIII ! T'ES OU ?! »

Le corsaire se redressa, aux aguets. Il arrêta les mouvements qu'il faisait subir à la rousse et bâillonna celle-ci. Puis, remarquant que la voix qui n'arrêtait pas de hurler le nom de sa victime devenait de plus en plus nette et proche et saisissant des bruits de pas – des tongs, précisément –, il se résigna à interrompre ses actions et à quitter les lieux. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se battre contre ce Monkey D. Luffy – il se rappelait en avoir entendu parler durant la réunion à l'issue de la guerre civile d'Alabasta –, pas qu'il en ait peur, non, mais le moment n'était pas encore venu. De plus son escargophone continuait inlassablement à sonner. Sûrement cet imbécile de Bellamy qui cherchait à le joindre, songea-t-il. Voyant que les fourrés qui bordaient la clairière commençaient à s'agiter, il en déduit que le Chapeau de Paille arrivait. Il soupira, mieux valait partir, il n'était plus d'humeur à se battre. Il se redressa, entraînant dans ce geste la cartographe. Il la scruta, permettant à un petit sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il discernait toujours un fond de frayeur dans le regard chatoyant de la jeune femme, mais le sentiment qui maintenant dominait était sans nul doute la colère – ou la haine, il ne savait pas trop. Et après tout… il s'en fichait. Quelle intéressante fille tout de même ! Cela lui changeait agréablement de toutes ces fillettes qui se mettaient, dès lors qu'il les touchait, à pleurer et à le supplier d'arrêter mais se soumettaient presque immédiatement pour ensuite, une fois l'action finie, le regarder avec terreur et crainte. Oui, décidément cette fille était intéressante. Dommage, il n'avait pas pu terminer ce qu'il avait commencé. Il se promit néanmoins de revenir le finir un jour. Ce serait sans aucun doute délectable de jouir et de la colère et du corps de la demoiselle. En attendant, il allait devoir finir tout seul… Il se pencha vers la jeune femme.

« Dommage mon poussin, nous n'avons pas pu finir mais… je reviendrai… » lui chuchota-t-il sournoisement.

Elle ne riposta pas, se contentant de le fixer avec, dans ses prunelles, une rage assez puissante pour être perceptible. Il ricana. Puis, sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il l'embrassa sauvagement, la mordant presque. Mais avant que la navigatrice ne puisse réagir, il s'était déjà décollé d'elle et avait disparu entre les arbres, libérant la belle avare de son emprise. La jeune fille rousse demeura perplexe, une foule d'émotions diverses et parfois contradictoires se bataillant en elle. La rage de s'être fait humilier, la honte, la peur, mais aussi la frustration de son excitation non assouvie.

Excitation qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre d'ailleurs. N'aurait-elle pas dû être suffoquée par la terreur ? Dégoûtée du toucher du corsaire sur sa peau jusqu'à en vomir de répulsion ? Crispée, convulsée, anéantie au sol ? La peur était bien là, mais pourquoi était-elle aussi faible en comparaison de ce qu'elle venait de vivre ? Pourquoi était-ce la colère qui dominait en elle ?

Et pour quelle raison, surtout, était-elle si émoustillée, si frustrée ? Etait-ce ce parfum de danger qui flottait autour du flamant qui l'avait inconsciemment séduite et lui avait murmuré de se laisser aller ? Ou avait-elle cédé parce qu'elle recherchait un contact de cette sorte depuis longtemps, mais qu'aucun de ses compagnons ne pouvait la satisfaire, et qu'elle avait besoin d'un homme au caractère indomptable et aussi sournois que le sien ?

L'arrivée de son capitaine la tira de ses réflexions.

« Bah Nami, pourquoi tu m'as pas répondu ? l'interrogea Luffy.

– Heu… je dormais… esquiva son amie.

– Ah ok, c'est pour ça alors que tes habits sont n'importe comment…

– Heu oui… » rougit de gêne la détentrice du log pose.

Puis elle sembla réaliser les paroles du brun. En effet, si sa jupe s'était rabaissée automatiquement du fait de sa très courte longueur, son débardeur, lui, était toujours relevé sur sa poitrine, dévoilant son soutien-gorge à dentelle rouge. Elle s'empressa de le réajuster. Puis elle tourna la tête vers le protégé de Shanks.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, Luffy ?

– Bah, je me demandais pourquoi t'avais les doigts humides et tout brillants… lui répondit ce dernier.

– Ah heu ça ? C'est rien… éluda rapidement sa vis-à-vis, sentant le fard lui monter aux joues – elle baissa la tête pour le dissimuler.

– Ok, bon on rentre au Merry ? J'ai faim ! enchaîna le ventre sur jambes.

– Toujours le même hein… soupira Nami en souriant. En fait, comment tu m'as retrouvée ?

– Je t'ai entendue crier un truc du genre « réglera votre compte ».

– Ah…

– Pourquoi tu criais d'ailleurs ? lui demanda son capitaine en se grattant le front.

– Il y avait une immense araignée sur mon épaule, mentit avec aisance la cartographe.

– Ah c'est pas grave alors, on rentre ? s'écria joyeusement le Chapeau de Paille en commençant à marcher.

– Oui. » acquiesça la rousse en lui emboîtant le pas.

Et alors que tous deux s'éloignaient, regagnant leur navire, la navigatrice caressa d'un air pensif ses lèvres. Ses sentiments, ses interrogations lui étaient incompréhensibles. Et elle ne comprenait pas pour quelle raison elle était impatiente de revoir le corsaire bien qu'il soit un ennemi et, par-dessus le marché, un beau salaud…

* * *

Alors un commentairen ? Mon OS vous a-t-il convaincu ?

Merci de votre lecture !


	7. OS 6

**_Cascade de One-shots _  
**

**Auteur : **Moi, Rubis-san

**Genre : **Romance, hurt/comfort

**Crédits : **Tout, que ce soit les personnages ou le monde, en gros One Piece dans son intégralité appartient à Oda-sama (DONNEZ-LES MWOUAAAAA ! J'EN AI BESOIN POUR SURVIVREEEEE D8 Comment ça "si je meurs le monde s'en portera mieux " ? Ah non, en fait ça ne changerait rien...). Bref, je désespère et j'espère toujours et encore, mais One Piece n'est pas à moi... Monde cruel... T^T

**Le petit -ou pas- mot de l'auteur : **Hey la compagnie ! Quoi il n'y a personne ? Bon, bah tant pis alors... xD La rentrée s'est bien passée ? (Ahhh les vacances 8D Je suis nostalgique T.T)

Merci à Florette qui me suit, à Estrella-san qui me commente et à Leelo250 pour son favori. Et à tous ceux qui me lisent. D'ailleurs laissez une trace de votre passage, un petit mot, même très court fait toujours plaisir et illumine la journée de l'auteure ! =D

**Et sur ce chapitre ? **Un ZoRo ! Ce n'est pas mon couple préféré, j'ai beaucoup de mal quand je lis de la guimauve sur eux, mais je me suis lancée (par la fenêtre 8D *SBAAF*). Ne vous attendez pas un de la romance niaise et toute dégoulinante par contre, ce n'est même pas de l'amour qu'il y a entre eux dans cet OS. xD

Cet OS est classé [R] (ou +16), suggestif. Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

_**Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe de sommeil**_

Etourdi par la jouissance, haletant, il se laissa doucement tomber sur la brune, tout aussi essoufflée que lui. Le nez enfoui dans la chevelure de jais, la peau de son visage tanné contre celle, douce et chaude, de sa partenaire, ses bras musclés et recouverts d'une fine pellicule de sueur encerclant le corps tiède de cette dernière, il attendit que son cœur se calme et reprenne une allure normale alors que les dernières brumes du plaisir disparaissaient. Sa compagne, elle, laissa vagabonder son regard bleu sur le plafond pendant que sa respiration erratique se faisait plus régulière. Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme bougea et repoussa gentiment mais fermement l'homme qui l'enlaçait. Celui-ci desserra son emprise et s'assit sur le lit, permettant ainsi à la brune de se lever. Il la regarda se baisser pour ramasser ses vêtements épars, se relever et ensuite se diriger, nue, vers la salle de bain attenante à la pièce qui avait accueilli leurs ébats.

C'était toujours ainsi, songea Zoro en étirant ses muscles. Ils couchaient ensemble, puis elle se relevait sans un mot et partait s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau pour se laver. Après, ils buvaient un verre, en général également dans le silence. Et la jeune femme s'en allait. C'était toujours comme cela. Oh pas comme si cela le dérangeait, le silence ne le gênait pas. Après tout il n'était pas très bavard, et sa compagne non plus.

Finalement, il se décida à bouger en entendant le bruit de la douche. Il récupéra lui aussi ses habits sur le sol avant de les jeter, pêle-mêle, dans une corbeille de linge sale. Il ouvrit ensuite les battants de l'armoire située à gauche de son lit. Il enfila rapidement un nouveau boxer, un bermuda noir et, après s'être aspergé de déodorant, un vieux t-shirt. Il aurait tout le temps de se doucher une fois Robin partie.

Quand il eut fini de se vêtir un peu plus décemment, il se traîna jusqu'au salon qui lui faisait aussi office de cuisine. Il sortit une bouteille de rhum – de loin son alcool préféré – ainsi que deux verres d'une armoire qu'il posa sur la table basse qui trônait au centre de la salle, devant un confortable canapé sur lequel Zoro s'affala. Il remplit son cylindre de verre et but une gorgée du liquide, savourant le goût de l'alcool sur sa langue et son palais. Peu de temps après, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, et Robin le rejoignit, à nouveau fraîche et habillée.

« Tu veux un verre ? lui proposa le vert en lui désignant la bouteille.

– Non, merci. Je dois y aller, lui répondit la brune.

– T'es sûre ? insista son interlocuteur.

– Oui, j'ai beaucoup de travail.

– Ok. »

La jeune femme avança vers la porte d'entrée, située sur le mur qui séparait le salon du corridor de l'immeuble de Zoro. L'archéologue attrapa son sac à main posé négligemment sur un fauteuil et s'apprêtait à quitter l'appartement quand, semblant se raviser, elle se retourna vers l'homme aux cheveux verts.

« En fait… C'est terminé. »

Son vis-à-vis écarquilla légèrement les yeux, surpris, et se dépêcha d'avaler le rhum encore présent dans sa bouche.

« Qu-quoi ?!

– Tu as bien entendu. C'est fini. C'était la dernière fois. » reprit Robin.

Et elle partit, ouvrant délicatement la porte et la refermant tout aussi doucement, plongeant le salon dans le silence. Le laissant seul, figé sur son canapé, comme un roi déchu sur un trône terni.

Puis, enfin, après quelques secondes – ou étaient-ce quelques minutes ? –, l'escrimeur sembla s'animer à nouveau. Il reposa le verre vide qui reposait encore dans sa main sur la table basse, et ferma brièvement les yeux avant de les rouvrir pour contempler, pensif, l'entrée de son petit appartement trois pièces. Il soupira.

Ainsi donc, tout était terminé entre eux ? Mais y avait-il eu seulement quelque chose ? Zoro se rappelait de comment leur « histoire » avait commencé. Dès le départ ce n'était pas de l'amour, ni même une quelconque attirance. Ils n'avaient même pas d'affinités communes, si ce n'est le fait qu'ils étaient peu loquaces. Ce n'était que du sexe. Du sexe et uniquement cela. Un arrangement plaisant. Un accord comme un autre où ils avaient su tous deux trouver leur compte.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là déjà ? Il saisit la bouteille de rhum presque pleine et la porta à ses lèvres alors qu'il se replongeait dans ses souvenirs.

C'était un soir de juillet, il y a de cela huit mois. Lui, Robin et l'intégralité de leur petite troupe d'amis s'étaient réunis chez l'un d'eux, Luffy, afin de fêter comme il se doit l'anniversaire de Nami. Il se souvenait que la soirée avait été plaisante, emplie de rires et de joie, entrecoupée de ses batailles quotidiennes contre Sanji, son rival de toujours. Zoro, dans un confortable fauteuil, s'était légèrement isolé pour boire de l'alcool en paix, diverses bouteilles – vides – s'entassant au fur et à mesure devant lui. Puis, alors qu'il goûtait avec délectation un mélange vodka/coca que Franky lui avait mis d'autorité dans les mains – « Dé-li-cieux ! Tu dois tester ça ! » s'était exclamé l'ingénieur. –, la jeune archéologue s'était approchée et assise à ses côtés. Il avait tourné la tête vers elle en sentant son regard azur peser sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui avait-il demandé d'un ton dénué d'agressivité.

– Rien de particulier. »

Et il avait continué à siroter de l'alcool tandis que sa compagne savourait silencieusement son cocktail à la cerise. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot de plus. La soirée avait filé doucement pendant que tous deux buvaient verre après verre. L'escrimeur ne savait plus trop quand cela avait dérapé et qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, fortement éméchés malgré la résistance tenace du bretteur, à s'embrasser langoureusement contre la porte de la chambre à coucher de Luffy, à se serrer furieusement l'un contre l'autre tout en dégustant avec férocité leurs lèvres engagées dans un baiser fougueux. Zoro se souvenait qu'il avait tenté, dans un fugace et bref éclair de lucidité, de mettre fin à leurs débuts d'ébats. Il s'était immobilisé et avait brisé le sceau de leurs bouches. Il avait questionné, quelque peu haletant, la sylphide brune :

« Tu ne vas pas le regretter ?

– Non. » lui avait-elle soufflé avant d'insinuer à nouveau sa langue dans la cavité buccale de l'escrimeur.

Ils s'étaient replongés dans leur étreinte enflammée. Aux baisers et suçons dans le cou avaient rapidement succédé des attouchements plus intimes, et les deux amants s'étaient vite retrouvés enlacés entre les draps du lit de leur ami brun. Le bretteur se rappelait qu'ils avaient fait sauvagement l'amour, presque bestialement. Les soupirs et les grognements de plaisir avaient précédé et fait place à l'extase la plus totale et à un orgasme des plus puissants. Et quand ils étaient retombés, épuisés par la volupté, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Robin et lui avaient accueilli et cédé avec délice à Morphée.

Le vert reposa sa bouteille de rhum vide.

Au matin, lorsqu'ils s'étaient peu à peu éveillés en sentant les rayons du soleil caresser leur peau et que les effets de l'alcool s'étaient définitivement dissipés, le jeune homme avait réalisé pleinement son acte. A vrai dire, il n'avait su qu'en penser. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que faire une telle chose avec Robin fût possible. Bien sûr elle était plus qu'attirante, mais elle était si… réservée. Puis, l'archéologue lui avait proposé cet étrange marché, auquel il ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde.

« Deviens mon partenaire sexuel. » lui avait-elle dit soudainement, tout à fait sérieuse.

A cette déclaration il avait été surpris et n'avait su que répondre. Il s'était néanmoins presque instantanément repris et lui avait demandé ce qu'elle entendait par cela. Elle lui avait alors clairement exposé ses raisons.

« Comme tu le sais, je suis très occupée par mes recherches et mon travail d'archéologue et, en tant qu'historienne passionnée, je m'y investis totalement. Ce qui ne me laisse que très peu de temps pour entretenir des relations, notamment des relations amoureuses. Pas assez de temps et trop de contraintes. Mais là n'est pas l'ennui. Comme chaque personne j'ai des besoins, en particulier sexuels. Tu pourras comprendre que l'absence de partenaire est problématique et ne me permet pas d'assouvir correctement mes envies.

– Pourquoi moi ? l'avait-il interrogé, un peu sceptique. Tu n'aurais aucun mal à trouver des amants d'une nuit.

– Je sais. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, cela demande du temps. Et d'aller à des endroits appropriés. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre et je suis peu adepte de ce genre de choses. »

Il était resté silencieux.

« Quant à mes collègues, je me refuse à toutes relations autres que professionnelles, répondit-elle, anticipant sa question muette.

– Et les autres ? avait repris Zoro.

– Sanji tourne autour de Nami, Usopp a Kaya, Franky est bien trop émotif. Et Luffy n'est pas mon genre. Quant à Ace, il tente de séduire Vivi* depuis quelques temps, n'avais-tu pas remarqué ?

– Si, ce n'est pas très discret, avait-il soupiré, souriant brièvement. Donc il ne reste plus que moi… »

La brune avait acquiescé. Le bretteur avait rapidement réfléchi. Cette proposition était alléchante après tout… Alors pourquoi pas ? De plus, il devait admettre que lui aussi avait peu de temps, étant en terminale – qu'il avait redoublée – et très pris par son entraînement intensif en escrime pour devenir un bretteur de renom – il passait plusieurs heures chaque jour à entretenir son art. En outre, à l'instar de l'archéologue, il n'était pas immensément social. Il n'avait pas de véritables raisons de refuser la proposition de la jeune femme. Celle-ci était désirable, et leurs premiers ébats avaient été fort agréables. Il avait donc accepté, après s'être toute fois assuré d'une chose.

« Pas de sentiments ?

– Non

– Alors, marché conclu. »

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils étaient devenus ce qu'ils étaient, du moins ce qu'ils avaient été jusqu'à présent. Des partenaires sexuels. Une relation plus qu'amicale mais pas pour autant amoureuse. Un lien quelque peu dangereux en somme...

Zoro se leva de son canapé et se dirigea vers sa cuisine afin de se munir d'une nouvelle bouteille d'alcool – de la vodka cette fois. Puis il se rassit, ôtant le bouchon du récipient avant de coller ses lèvres au goulot.

Ils s'étaient vus plusieurs fois – hors les réunions avec leurs amis bien entendu –, secrètement. Lorsqu'ils le désiraient, ils s'appelaient, échangeant à peine quelques mots – les salutations d'usage, l'heure et le lieu –, ou s'envoyaient un rapide texto. Ils se retrouvaient ensuite, en général chez lui – il n'était allé que rarement chez l'historienne – et comblaient leurs envies respectives pour un temps. Et quelques jours ou semaines plus tard ils recommençaient. Voilà quelle était la nature de leur relation.

Le fait que Robin ait voulu l'arrêter ne le dérangeait pas, ou du moins n'aurait pas dû le déranger, étant donné l'absence de lien affectif entre eux – autre qu'amical. Alors… _pourquoi _ce petit, presque infime, pincement au cœur ? L'athlète aux cheveux verdoyants ne comprenait pas. Ils n'étaient rien d'autres que des partenaires, des amants ne ressentant rien l'un pour l'autre sinon de l'amitié – et encore, il n'avait jamais été très proche de la jeune femme. Alors, pourquoi, pourquoi avait-il eu la fugace pensée – vite étouffée – espérant que les dires de l'archéologue ne soient que des mensonges ? Se pourrait-il qu'il y ait eu autre chose ?

_Non… _répondit-il intérieurement. Impossible.

_Et pourtant…_

Il avait fini par s'y habituer, à leurs étreintes enflammées. A ses légers moments de tendresse qui le prenaient, une fois leurs ébats terminés. Lorsqu'il entourait de ses bras musclés le corps fin et tiède de Robin. Lorsque les cheveux sombres de cette dernière venaient chatouiller sa joue. Il avait pris goût à tout cela. La saveur de ses baisers. Le souffle chaud de sa compagne sur sa nuque. Les soupirs rauques de plaisir qui sifflaient à son oreille. Les jambes douces qui enserraient fermement son bassin. Le frottement de leurs corps dénudés et brûlants de volupté. Quand ils sombraient tous deux dans un sommeil réparateur, enlacés. Il avait _aimé_ tout cela.

_Mais…_ « tout cela » était terminé désormais… Alors il allait juste ignorer cet incompréhensible pincement au cœur et boire… boire pour oublier cette sensation glacée qui s'insinuait progressivement, vicieusement en lui. Ce début de sentiment qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre ni même entrevoir.

Zoro avala goulûment une lampée de vodka.

_Oui…_

Il allait juste boire jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe de sommeil.

* * *

Alors verdict ? Compliments ? Critiques ? Insultes ? TOMATES ? (que j'aie le temps de me planquer sous mon bureau xD).


	8. OS 7

**Cascade de One-shots**

******Auteur : **Rubis-san, moi quoi ;)

**Genre : **romance, one-shot, drabble, drame, réflexion.

**Crédits : **Tout appartient à Eiichiro Oda bien entendu ! :D

**La note de l'auteure : **Et voici l'OS numéro 7 ! Un petit CrocoRo, bien plus sombre et mâture que le premier. J'aime vraiment pas mal ce couple et j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à mettre en forme cette idée qui m'est venue un matin de vacances, comme ça, tout simplement.

Alors, je pense que c'est assez évident, mais Robin n'a - dans ce texte - pas encore rencontré Luffy et compagnie, donc l'histoire se situe lorsque Robin est à Baroque Works.

Bonne lecture !

**/!\ CET OS CONTIENT UN LIME /!\**

* * *

_**Elle préférait cela à la solitude**_

_**ou **_

_**Juste femme**_

L'homme agrippa fermement les hanches fines alors qu'il possédait la femme qui s'accrochait à lui sans un mot.

Elle ne l'aimait pas.

Robin laissa ses doigts se perdre dans les cheveux gominés tandis que Crocodile, lui, se perdait en elle.

Elle ne l'avait jamais aimé.

Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ne serait-ce qu'une once d'amour à l'égard de cet homme. Sa peau claire ne rougissait pas lorsque la brune sentait sur elle le regard scrutateur du pirate. Son corps ne lui paraissait pas fait de coton en la présence de celui-ci, ni même embrasé d'une douce chaleur. Et dans sa poitrine, son cœur ne battait jamais plus fort ou plus vite lorsque Robin fixait Crocodile ou que ce dernier ancrait ses yeux jaunes dans les siens. Il n'y avait rien de tout cela.

Il n'y avait qu'à l'apogée de leurs ébats que son cœur daignait marteler puissamment sa cage thoracique à l'en faire éclater, résonnant dans tous ces muscles bandés au maximum ; dans tout cet épiderme qui alors seulement devenait rouge d'effort et de sueur ; dans tout cet être qui était le sien et qui alors brûlait, brûlait, presque à lui en faire perdre la raison.

Et là, à travers ce feu de désir qui la consumait et qu'elle provoquait chez son partenaire, la criminelle se sentait vivante et un peu plus humaine. _Juste femme_. Loin de l'abominable monstre sanguinaire que la Marine avait fait d'elle.

Parce que dieu que c'était douloureux, que ça faisait mal, _que ça faisait saigner_, de savoir que l'on était honni, abhorré, maudit et craint par tout un peuple, par tout un monde. Que l'on ne suscitait que révulsion et peur dans les cœurs et les esprits. Que l'on n'était même pas _humain_ pour eux, mais juste un être abject, une de ces créatures effroyables qu'on devait écraser. Que l'on était complètement isolé, seul contre tous et que les amis promis n'étaient finalement jamais venus. Et que pourtant, on devait tenir, on devait lutter, parce que toute la mémoire d'un monde, toute la mémoire d'un peuple reposait sur nos fragiles épaules. _Ne pas succomber, juste survivre, survivre. _Pour nous-mêmes ou pour eux, on ne savait plus très bien. Car si on disparaissait, que resterait-il d'eux ? Et s'ils s'évaporaient, qu'adviendrait-il de notre histoire et de nous ? Il fallait juste continuer. Mais qu'il était dur d'avancer lorsqu'on était _vide_ !

Robin s'accrocha avec plus de force au cou de son amant, laissant quelques soupirs de plaisir s'échapper de ses lèvres entrouvertes. La peau était douce sous ses doigts. Elle quémanda un baiser qui n'avait de baiser que leurs bouches scellées l'une contre l'autre. Il lui fut accordé.

Collée à ce grand corps d'homme qu'elle n'aimait pas et qui ne l'aimait pas, _qui était même son ennemi_, elle se sentait toujours un peu moins solitaire. Un peu moins haïe. Un peu moins vulnérable. Même si, en fait, elle ne partageait rien d'autre qu'une étreinte mensongère avec le corsaire. Même si en vérité, Crocodile la détestait sûrement et faisait d'elle son amante juste le temps d'une nuit, pour l'exploiter jusqu'au bout. Même si en vérité, elle le détestait sûrement elle aussi, ce sale forban qui voulait le savoir juste pour le pouvoir qu'il pourrait lui procurer. Même si elle n'était jamais aussi exposée au danger que lorsqu'elle était dans les bras du pirate, ces bras qui d'un geste pouvaient lui ôter la vie en une seconde.

Lorsqu'ils s'unissaient comme ce soir-là, la jeune femme ne fermait jamais les yeux, même l'espace d'un instant, afin de ne pas perdre de vue son partenaire s'il tentait quoi que ce soit contre elle. Il faisait de même, elle le savait. Et ils restaient se défier d'un regard méfiant et allumé de désir sous leurs paupières mi-closes, loin, très loin l'un de l'autre, alors même que leurs langues dansaient, que leurs souffles se mêlaient et qu'ils ne formaient plus qu'un.

Crocodile effleura de sa paume le dos de la brune alors qu'il embrassait son ventre plat et qu'il poussait un peu plus fort en elle. Entre ses lèvres serrées, Robin gémit.

Les mains du corsaire étaient toujours froides sur sa peau nue, la faisant doucement frissonner. Aussi fraîches que le muscle qui palpitait sous les chairs de son amant peut-être…

Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, ça n'en aurait jamais.

_Le sien ne l'était-il pas tout autant ?_

Ce cœur de femme torturée, froid, si froid, _glacé_, gangrené de peur et de haine, envahi d'ombre et de ténèbres. Ce cœur qui ne voulait s'attacher à personne, parce qu'il ne savait pas, _parce qu'il n'avait jamais su_, parce que tous ceux qui auraient pu lui apprendre étaient partis trop tôt, bien trop tôt pour pouvoir lui donner cette confiance pourtant essentielle en la vie et les autres. Ce cœur encore, qui, révulsé, dégoûté, _terrifié_ par la folie des hommes, n'avait pu que fuir et se parer d'une forteresse de glace imprenable, s'entourer d'une muraille implacable et cruelle afin de ne pas imploser, afin de ne pas succomber à toute _cette démence_, afin de ne pas se briser encore plus en mille morceaux qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ce cœur, sombre et dur, qui désormais était le sien, et que rien, _rien_ ne pouvait plus surprendre, parce que Robin en avait déjà trop vu, parce que Robin savait déjà trop bien que l'innocence en ce monde ne pouvait qu'être bafouée et que le mal régnait partout, _partout_ en maître.

D'enfant triste et pure, la brune était devenue adulte fourbe et manipulatrice.

Peut-être était-ce pour cela aussi qu'elle se donnait si facilement au pirate dont elle aurait dû se tenir la plus lointaine possible… Car, au fond, c'était rassurant de savoir qu'une personne aussi traître et perfide qu'elle, sinon plus, existait en ce bas monde ; c'était rassurant de savoir que _non_, elle n'était pas la seule à être un monstre impitoyable et démoniaque ; c'était rassurant de savoir qu'elle n'était pas la pire, qu'il y avait pire, qu'il y aurait _toujours _pire.

Robin laissa tout son être se tendre alors que, corps contre corps, le plaisir montait, montait toujours plus haut, envahissant les deux amants. La jeune femme s'abandonna à la volupté alors qu'elle subissait les assauts de plus en plus rapides et puissants du corsaire. Et enfin, la jouissance vint les cueillir, éclatant dans leurs veines en myriades de sensations, électrisant au maximum tous leurs sens une dernière fois. Quand la brune retomba, épuisée, sur les draps rouges, enfermée qu'elle était dans les bras chauds et glacés à la fois de Crocodile, elle se sentit, comme toujours, étrangement bien comblée et rendue euphorique par l'acte pour un temps, presque comme si elle était heureuse un instant. _Juste femme_.

Et jamais, jamais rien n'avait été aussi bon.

Alors seulement pour cela…

Peu importait que tous ces baisers ne soient qu'un affreux mensonge, que toutes ces étreintes ne soient qu'une ridicule pantomime.

Peu importait que son amant soit le plus vil des individus, qu'il puisse la trahir et l'anéantir à chaque seconde.

Peu importait qu'elle précipite sûrement sa chute, qu'elle s'abîme des nuits entières dans une relation qui n'avait aucun sens.

Grâce à cela, peut-être qu'elle ne rêverait plus des incendies provoqués par le buster call mais de ces mains fraîches qui parcouraient son corps et du brasier qu'elles allumaient dans son bas-ventre.

Peut-être qu'alors elle aurait un peu moins mal, qu'elle n'étoufferait plus de toute cette haine, de toute cette peur qui la poursuivaient sans relâche.

Peut-être qu'alors le soir elle aurait un peu moins froid, seule dans son lit et dans ce cœur où l'obscurité venait la narguer.

_Peut-être réussirait-elle à tromper sa solitude en s'évertuant à bâtir cette illusion._

Dans le noir, les yeux vides, la jeune femme caressa machinalement les cheveux gominés de Crocodile.

Peu importait que tout cela ne soit qu'une gigantesque et pathétique fantasmagorie, Robin n'en avait que faire.

Elle préférait cela à la solitude.

* * *

Alors ? Un petit avis à faire partager ?

Merci d'avoir lu !

Le prochain one-shot sera une surprise, avec j'espère un couple (bien qu'il soit assez original) qui vous plaira ! :D

Bises


	9. OS 8

_**Cascade de One-shots**_

**Auteur : **Rubis-san, moi quoi ;)

**Genre : **Amitié, Famille, Réflexions, Drame et puis... je crois que c'est tout xD

**Crédits : **Tout appartient à Eiichiro Oda bien entendu ! :D

**La note de l'auteure : **Et voilà un nouvel OS, une petite surprise, un pairing improbable que je ne crois pas avoir déjà croisé. Ce n'est pas un couple à proprement parler, plus une relation fraternelle voire même paternelle. Trouverez de quel pairing il s'agit ? ;D

Quelques éléments de ce one-shot peuvent choquer (même s'il n'y a ni lime, ni lemon), j'ai donc pris l'initiative de le classer **[R]**, (**[+16]** quoi). Afin de ne pas casser le suspense, je ne vous dirai pas de quoi il s'agit exactement, cependant je vous demanderai de lire jusqu'au bout parce qu'au final ce ne sera sans doute pas ce à quoi vous vous attendiez. =)

Et maintenant, bonne lecture ! :D

**Réponses aux commentaires anonymes :**Merci Roblochon (sympathique pseudo en passant ;D) pour ta review ! Elle m'a fait très plaisir ! Je suis ravie que mon Doflamingo/Nami t'ait plu, quant aux caractères des personnages, je fais toujours mon maximum pour les respecter qu'importe sur lequel j'écris, donc je suis contente que ça porte ses fruits. ^^

La question de la suite... Honnêtement ce n'est pas prévu au programme, je préfère laisser planer le doute et le lecteur s'imaginer ce qui lui plaît. Mais on sait jamais, je changerai peut-être d'avis. =)

Encore merci de ton commentaire et de tes encouragements !

* * *

_**Ruban de soie**_

**_ou_**

_**Promesse**_

Marco embrassa du regard l'horizon et la terre sur laquelle l'équipage de Barbe Blanche venait d'accoster.

L'endroit était sale, crasseux jusqu'aux moindres recoins. Devant le port sur lequel le phénix se tenait, port empli d'épaves ou de navires y ressemblant fortement, s'étendait une ville délabrée et décadente. Le ciel, même d'un noir d'encre, y était constamment obscurci par la fumée noirâtre et malodorante des incendies déclenchés çà et là, au hasard des ruelles mal fréquentées. La poussière des rues était aride et sèche, irritant les yeux et la gorge. L'air asphyxiait presque, tant il était putride et vicié d'émanations d'ordure, d'urine et de sang. Des immeubles croulants et abîmés, aux façades d'un blanc devenu noir, se dressaient de-ci de-là, dans le plus grand désordre et sans aucun esthétisme, faisant de la cité un véritable labyrinthe dans lequel il était aisé de se perdre. Des déchets traînaient et encombraient souvent les seules voies praticables, voies qui menaient, au choix, aux bars malfamés, aux taudis rebaptisés « _habitations citadines_ » ou, encore, aux maisons closes ou de jeux.

Ici, pas d'étals de marché attrayants, pas de bars décents et accueillants, de jolies jeunes femmes se baladant en robe légère sur la jetée, ni même d'enfants courant devant les maisons – d'ailleurs, s'il y avait des enfants, on ne les voyait jamais. Seulement les néons durs et blancs des carcasses de casinos ou les atmosphères pesantes et irrespirables de cafés sordides. Seulement des filles de joie en guenilles qui hantaient les allées et des ivrognes vautrés sur le sol terreux. Seulement des bandits au coin des murs qui vous laissaient agonisants dans votre propre sang sans que cela ne choque personne.

Le blond soupira tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés par le vent. Il n'avait jamais apprécié cette île dépravée et la ville qui lui avait donné son nom. Kefcillik*, la cité où débauche et misère étaient maîtresses. Kefcillik, la cité des vices. Alcool, drogue, sexe, violence… Tous les plus bas penchants que pouvait avoir un individu y occupaient une place de choix.

Un endroit parfait pour _un pirate_, aurait-on pu penser, un endroit parfait pour _lui_. Cependant, Marco n'était pas de ceux qui appréciaient les lieux insalubres et pervertis comme celui-ci. Ces lieux-là il les abandonnait volontiers aux lavettes qui se targuaient d'être libres alors même qu'elles se laissaient volontairement assujettir par le dévergondage, perdant ainsi tout honneur, se discréditant même en tant qu'_homme_. Forban des mers, le phénix l'était, certes, mais avec rationalité et modération, avec finesse et droiture*.

Le navigateur souffla à nouveau tandis qu'il se décidait à entrer dans la bruyante et peu attrayante cité. Une partie assez conséquente de ses compagnons s'y était déjà aventurée afin d'acheter de nouvelles provisions et de ce fait, une fois le log pose rechargé, rapidement quitter l'île déplaisante. Dès le lendemain matin, le navire pourrait appareiller et reprendre la mer, satisfaisant ainsi la grande majorité de l'équipage qui ne portait pas Kefcillik dans son cœur.

Le blond, lui, faisait partie des chanceux – ce que lui avait fait remarquer un Tatch de corvée d'un soupir à fendre l'âme – ayant quartier libre. Il pouvait déambuler à sa guise et faire ce que bon lui semblait. Il avait donc mis pied à terre, malgré sa grande envie de se cloîtrer dans sa cabine pour y dessiner quelques cartes supplémentaires. En effet, un problème assez commun l'indisposait depuis quelques jours, petit souci qui, après cinq semaines à sillonner l'océan sans halte, était tout à fait compréhensible, surtout pour un homme d'âge mûr comme lui. L'abstinence devait sans doute être la contrainte la plus lourde lorsqu'on naviguait, hormis les tours de garde et l'épluchage de pommes de terre en cuisine.

Marco s'engagea dans la ville, empruntant ce qui devait être une des avenues principales aux vues de la voie praticable plus large que les autres. En avisant le dédale de rues sombres qui s'offrait à lui, jonché de déchets, grouillant de prostituées aguicheuses – presque squelettiques, éméchées, même vieilles et édentées pour certaines –, d'ivrognes rampants à demi inconscients ainsi que de dealers de drogue taillés comme des armoires à glace – visions peu flatteuses en somme –, le second de Barbe Blanche fut tenté de se transformer en phénix et de survoler ces immondices. Cependant les fumeroles et les vapeurs grasses des incendies qui infestaient le ciel gris l'en dissuadèrent vite. L'air était déjà assez insupportable en bas, il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qu'il en était au-dessus des immeubles. De plus, il n'arriverait sûrement à rien de là-haut, et ce n'était sans doute pas dans les nuages qu'il allait dénicher une partenaire digne de ce nom ! Le forban se résolut donc à parcourir les ruelles miséreuses aidé de ses jambes plutôt que de ses ailes, regardant droit devant lui, ignorant volontairement les yeux qui le suivaient, les mains négligemment fourrées dans les poches de son bermuda noir.

Au coin d'un carrefour, alors qu'il venait d'enjamber avec dégoût un alcoolique qui ronflait au sol, le navigateur fut abordé fort peu subtilement par un gloussement. Sachant à quoi s'attendre, il tourna à peine la tête, juste assez pour couler un regard indifférent vers l'inconnue. C'était une femme d'une petite trentaine tout au plus, plutôt bien fournie par la nature – il avait d'ailleurs une vue superbe sur son décolleté –, habillée d'une robe rouge vif qui seyait parfaitement ses courbes. Ni trop maigre – contrairement à la plupart de ses comparses –, ni trop dodue, d'un blond roux sympathique, elle aurait pu plaire au commandant, en excluant sa tenue délibérément provocante. Néanmoins, son hygiène visiblement plus que discutable de par ses cheveux gras et sa peau souillée de crasse répugnèrent le pirate qui réprima une grimace. Outre sa propreté déplorable, les pupilles dilatées de la fille de joie l'incitèrent à penser que cette dernière était droguée à il ne savait quelle substance illicite. Ne se formalisant ni de la moue suggestive qu'affichait la prostituée, ni de son indignation à se voir ignorée ensuite, il passa son chemin, reprenant sa route.

Tant qu'à copuler avec une péripatéticienne – les mots étaient crus, certes, mais il fallait dire les choses telles qu'elles l'étaient –, autant le faire dans un établissement avec un minimum de confort et d'hygiène, et non au fond d'une ruelle sordide avec une femme aussi sale que shootée. Marco se dirigeait donc vers les maisons closes, sachant pertinemment que dans les bars, il ne trouverait pas mieux que dans les rues. Il savait pour y avoir déjà été il y a de cela deux ou trois ans – Grand Line était vaste – que c'était ce qu'il pouvait espérer de mieux, même s'il reconnaissait sans embarras qu'il avait fréquenté des lieux mieux entretenus.

Alors qu'il marchait nonchalamment, fixant d'un regard morne la cité déchue et le soir qui tombait, un morceau de tissu pourpre vint se perdre dans sa chevelure blonde, emporté par la brise. Il fixa d'un œil désabusé le bout rosé qui pendouillait de son front avant de s'en saisir calmement. C'était un ruban ; un peu abîmé, effilé aux extrémités, et qui avait perdu de son lustre. En soie visiblement. Une de ces bricoles qu'on jetait aux ordures parce qu'elles étaient trop vieilles.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, au lieu de l'abandonner, il le fourra dans sa poche avec un haussement d'épaules désintéressé.

* * *

Dès qu'il avait poussé la porte de l'établissement « _Au bon plaisir_ » – un nom assez bien trouvé il fallait le dire –, la gérante, potelée et faussement affable, s'était précipitée vers lui, visiblement ravie d'avoir un client. Elle lui avait ensuite appris, avec ce qui ressemblait à une moue désolée – « De l'hypocrisie, rien de plus. » avait alors songé le phénix avec un rictus. – qu'il devrait malheureusement attendre quelques minutes que la prochaine fille se libère – « Un habitué vous comprenez ? » lui avait-elle lancé avec un clin d'œil. Toutes les autres pensionnaires étaient apparemment occupées pour plusieurs heures avec les membres d'un équipage pirate fraîchement débarqué – le reste de ses compagnons libres de corvées, avait-il deviné tout en pensant qu'ils avaient été bien rapides à la tâche.

Le commandant avait été d'abord très réticent à l'idée de se voir « imposer » une femme qu'il ne pourrait choisir, encore plus si elle sortait d'une séance avec un autre homme. Qui ne l'aurait pas été en vérité ?

Mais l'appel de la chair était fort et, en outre, il semblait que les autres maisons closes du quartier étaient pour la plupart désaffectées – les causes étaient un incendie et des mises en faillite, avait-il compris. Celles qui restaient étaient sûrement complètes également, aux vues du nombre de forbans arrivés, et le navigateur n'avait ni l'envie, ni la patience de marcher jusqu'aux prochains quartiers réservés aux plaisirs charnels. La promesse d'une hygiène et d'une compétence impeccables ainsi qu'une alléchante réduction du prix initial avaient achevé de le convaincre.

Il s'était donc dirigé, après avoir payé, vers la chambre mise à sa disposition, prêt à patienter une quinzaine de minutes afin de découvrir celle qui lui tiendrait compagnie pour la nuit et qui le rejoindrait directement dans cette même salle – Au moins gagnerait-il un certain effet de surprise…

Le blond, accoudé à la petite fenêtre, contemplait désormais le soir envelopper peu à peu la ville décadente d'une chape de ténèbres. Dans un coin de la pièce, une lampe à huile diffusait quelques rayons ténus. L'astre n'était guère visible depuis les vitres sales, seules les carnations roses et orangées dont se parait le ciel se laissaient admirer, délicates couleurs toutefois entachées par l'air souillé de la cité. Air d'ailleurs très lourd, étouffant, encombré de nuages grisâtres qui présageaient une tempête imminente.

Depuis le troisième étage, le second de Barbe Blanche avait une vue dégagée de l'avenue en contrebas et de celles aux alentours. Ici et là, à mesure que l'obscurité envahissait les ruelles, les conquérant avec facilité, les lanternes des immeubles miteux s'allumaient, distribuant une lumière faiblarde et tremblante qui contrastait avec l'éclairage dur et froid, brûlant les yeux, des néons blafards des casinos.

On aurait pu penser qu'avec le jour, s'en irait aussi le fourmillement incessant des gens dans les rues, mais il n'en était rien, et l'agitation paraissait même redoubler tandis que le soleil se mourait. Le monde s'agitait dans les allées, les bars et les coins sombres, les vies grouillaient comme des milliers d'insectes affamés. Les prostituées absentes la journée sortaient des recoins poussiéreux, rejoignaient les autres déjà adossées aux murs. Les trottoirs n'étaient plus que filles de joie en guenilles, gloussantes et maigres comme des os. Les ivrognes vautrés au sol, qui avaient cuvé leur vin tout le petit jour, se relevaient en titubant, ivres de s'abreuver à nouveau de la liqueur corruptrice. La concentration d'individus dans les cafés explosait, se démultipliant encore et encore. Et dans l'air, toujours plus de fumée et d'effluves de drogue, toujours plus de cris et de danger, toujours plus d'extase à se laisser pervertir. La nuit, comme chaque soir, amenait dans son sillage toujours plus de dévergondage et de misère, semblant les dissimuler mais ne faisant en réalité que les exacerber.

Le grincement timide d'une porte sortit Marco de sa contemplation désolante. Prenant le temps d'étirer ses épaules endolories, il se retourna lentement, toujours avec flegme et nonchalance mais quelque peu curieux de découvrir enfin sa partenaire.

Dans l'embrasure de l'entrée entrouverte, il n'aperçut d'abord qu'une main blanche sur la poignée et une mèche de cheveux roses qui dépassait. Mais qu'elle était petite cette main ! Minuscule même, par rapport à sa grande main d'homme. Et ces doigts si fins qu'il avait l'impression qu'il les briserait rien qu'en les serrant trop fort, qu'ils semblaient fragiles ! Etaient-ce vraiment des mains de femme ?

Le phénix haussa un sourcil intrigué et un peu agacé. Sur quoi allait-il tomber ? Sur une naine ? Il fit un pas vers l'inconnue encore cachée derrière le panneau de bois. Celui-ci finit par s'ouvrir en grand, après un encouragement du blond. Ce qu'il y vit derrière le laissa pantois alors que son visage restait, lui, parfaitement impassible. Seuls ses yeux noirs s'écarquillèrent imperceptiblement. La porte claqua en se refermant.

Devant lui, se tenait une demoiselle aux profonds iris violets et sur les épaules de laquelle ruisselait une cascade rose bonbon de cheveux ébouriffés.

Devant lui, se tenait un adorable minois aux joues délicieusement rebondies et à la peau lisse.

Devant lui, se tenait un petit corps frêle qui ne lui arrivait même pas à l'épaule et aussi menu que sa cuisse.

Devant lui, se tenait _une enfant._

Marco ne put s'empêcher de reculer, profondément choqué.

On voulait qu'il fasse l'amour à _une gamine_ ? C'était cela, la femme envoyée et pour laquelle il avait payé ? _Une fillette_ ? Quelle était cette blague de mauvais goût ?

Mais le fait était là, une enfant le dévisageait de ses grandes pupilles noires où brillaient à la fois curiosité, timidité, appréhension et innocence.

Dehors, le soleil s'était couché, laissant la nuit souveraine des lieux, la noirceur maîtresse des moindres recoins…

Le commandant finit par s'asseoir sur le lit, toujours aussi incrédule. Bien entendu, il n'était pas assez naïf pour croire que la pédophilie n'existait pas, mais c'était la première fois qu'il y était aussi directement exposé. Il passa une main dans sa chevelure tout en fermant les paupières quelques instants.

Comment pouvait-on être assez _ignoble_ pour vouloir posséder une petite fille ? Comment pouvait-on même _imaginer _profaner ainsi un être aussi pur et candide ? Il y avait donc des gens assez fous pour fantasmer, désirer une telle chose ? Pour pervertir un gamin ? La simple vision d'une étreinte entre un gosse et un adulte le révulsa, lui donna presque la nausée. Comment ne pouvait-il pas éclater en mille morceaux, ce corps si chétif plaqué, _emprisonné_ contre celui d'un homme tellement plus viril et fort ? C'était horrifiant, sale, atroce, _malsain_. C'était un peu comme songer à un effroyable démon qui aurait violenté un ange, à un monstre qui l'aurait arraché des cieux pour détruire ses ailes blanches.* Comme du sang impur sur la glace, de la boue gluante sur la neige la plus propre, comme du noir visqueux et corrompu sur l'immaculé.

Le forban rouvrit finalement les yeux pour les planter avec fermeté dans ceux incompréhensifs de la fillette :

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? Quel âge as-tu ?

– Bonney, répondit-elle d'une voix fluette et hésitante tout en s'avançant vers lui. Je viens d'avoir onze ans, monsieur. »

_Onze ans_ ? Comment pouvait-on corrompre, oser souiller une vie de _onze ans _?Elle n'avait même pas vécu quinze années…

« Bien, Bonney, je vais… »

Il s'interrompit en voyant qu'elle s'était agenouillée entre ses jambes et qu'elle avait placé des mains peu assurées sur son bermuda. Se raidit lorsqu'elle se pencha et qu'il sentit sur son ventre imberbe un souffle chaud et étrangement tremblotant. La repoussa vivement, un peu durement même, quand il comprit ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle retomba sur les fesses, faisant voler les plis de sa robe bleue, un air craintif au visage. Puis, elle se releva gauchement et, tortillant ses doigts clairs et fuyant son regard, lui demanda :

« Je… J'ai fait quelque de mal ?

– Non… Bien sûr que non. » s'empressa de lui répondre le pirate désarçonné.

Mais _enfin_… N'était-ce pas _évident_ ?

Elle le fixa quelques secondes avant de babiller, confuse :

« C'est parce que je suis pas assez jolie n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que vous voulez pas hein ? »

Le blond se leva du lit, complètement décontenancé même s'il ne le montrait pas – il se permit néanmoins un haussement de sourcil. Il soupira un bon coup avant de s'approcher de la fillette et d'ébouriffer gentiment ses mèches roses.

« Ce n'est pas ça le problème, tu es très jolie, mais… (il hésita) tu es une gamine, tu comprends ça ?

– Et alors ? » lâcha celle-ci innocemment.

Le phénix eut presque une expression ahurie. _N'avait-elle pas conscience ?_

Il s'accroupit pour la regarder dans les yeux, sérieux.

« Tu ne comprends pas ? Une enfant comme toi ne doit pas, ne doit _jamais _coucher, faire ce que tu fais avec un adulte, avec des hommes ou des femmes comme moi. Ce n'est pas bien, c'est sale. Tu dois attendre d'être grande.

– Pourquoi ? l'interrogea-t-elle. Elle ne comprenait pas.

– C'est mauvais pour toi. Tu aimes (il grimaça) quand ils te font _ça _? »

Elle baissa la tête, apeurée.

« Non… Ca fait mal… C'est pas drôle. Mais Madame Martha (Marco haussa un nouveau sourcil lorsqu'il comprit que c'était la gérante) dit que c'est normal que je fasse ça, que pour survivre ici il faut le faire. Si je le fais pas bien et que le client n'est pas content, j'ai pas le droit de manger le soir, comme les autres. Et j'ai toujours faim, même si je mange. C'est normal que je fasse ça, Madame Martha m'a recueillie quand j'avais huit ans, il faut que je la rembourse. »

Il y avait presque de la résignation dans sa voix. Le commandant la fixa d'un air sombre et impénétrable.

« _Madame Martha_ a tort, dit-il fermement. Les enfants ne doivent jamais faire ce genre de choses. Je suis sûr que tu pourrais la rembourser d'une autre manière. »

Bonney garda le silence. Le navigateur reprit, un peu mal à l'aise sous son visage dénué d'expression :

« Il y a d'autres enfants comme toi ici ?

– Nan, je suis la seule. Il y avait Suzy avant, mais elle est morte l'année dernière à cause d'une fièvre, lui expliqua la fillette avec un soupçon de tristesse dans la voix. Mais il y a des filles comme moi dans les autres bordels de la rue. Après je sais pas. »

Le phénix se massa les tempes tout en se rasseyant sur le lit au centre de la pièce. Quelle ville dépravée… Le vice n'avait décidément aucune limite. C'était malheureux à dire, mais il n'avait pas le pouvoir de changer cela. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait presque rasé la cité, voire même l'île toute entière. Mais seule la compassion restait à sa portée, tout comme la pitié. Ou l'ignorance. Parce qu'il fallait avouer que c'était tellement plus facile d'oublier, tellement plus tentant de faire semblant de ne rien voir plutôt que d'encaisser toutes les horreurs.

Cependant, Marco était homme à assumer ce qu'il voyait, à ne pas chercher à le fuir. Cela ne servait à rien, seulement à vivre dans l'illusion et à s'inventer un monde parfait qui n'existait pas, qui n'existerait jamais. _Et puis…_ Il avait eu le temps d'en connaître des atrocités durant sa vie de forban, certaines même bien pires que celles de cette terre. Des villages ravagés par la guerre, des corps immolés par le feu, des femmes égorgées sans une once de sentiment, des nourrissons empalés, des esclaves torturés pour le seul plaisir de leurs maîtres… Au moins, l'enfant était-elle vivante, en assez bonne santé et jouissait de quelques libertés, même si en contrepartie le prix à payer était lourd.

En parlant de prix… Il semblait qu'il ne pourrait pas se faire rembourser, sinon, de ce qu'il avait saisi, la gamine serait privée de repas, faute d'avoir satisfait « son client ». Cela pouvait paraître étrange, absurde pour un pirate, mais, il n'avait pas le cœur à faire cela, ou du moins à en être la cause indirecte. De plus, ses ardeurs avaient été refroidies de façon considérable par la situation, il n'avait plus le désir de s'ébattre joyeusement, ni même celui de s'amuser. Il se sentait juste incroyablement las, pour le coup il aurait bien voulu être tranquillement installé dans sa cabine à dessiner quelques cartes ou à calculer leur prochain cap. Et le ciel s'était mis à pleurer des larmes grises pour parfaire ce tableau utopique.

Mais la pluie n'était rien comparée à ces immenses yeux violets qui le jaugeaient, encore et encore, avec toujours plus d'incompréhension, de questionnements dans les pupilles. Et cette innocence, malgré l'enveloppe charnelle souillée, qui brillait, brillait, encore et toujours dans les obsidiennes ! Déplacée en ce lieu, incompréhensive des enjeux que tout cela représentait. Etouffante, presque insupportable dans cette atmosphère feutrée, cet endroit corrompu. Mais pourtant si apaisante, si réconfortante aussi. Comme si savoir que la candeur était encore possible dans ces contrées déchues, qu'elle persistait en dépit de la décadence sociale, lénifiait, consolait l'esprit des images miséreuses, rallumait une lueur d'espérance éteinte.

Le phénix fit signe à la petite fille d'approcher. Il posa doucement sa grande main sur l'épaule minuscule.

« Ecoute Bonney, je ne vais rien te faire, d'accord ? Mais je vais devoir rester là quelques heures sinon tu te feras gronder j'imagine. »

Elle esquissa un sourire timide, et heureux lui sembla-t-il.

« Tu devrais profiter du lit pour dormir, tu ne dois pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour te reposer je me trompe ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Elle acquiesça. Et même si elle ne l'avait pas fait, les fines cernes qui marquaient sa peau en témoignaient. L'homme tapota le matelas sur lequel il était assis avant de se lever, enjoignant l'enfant à y prendre place. Elle y monta lentement, un peu gênée, visiblement pas habituée à ces attentions et se glissa sous la couverture. La fillette sursauta légèrement en le sentant remonter avec délicatesse le lainage afin qu'elle n'ait pas froid, puis le regarda d'un air surpris. Marco lui sourit avant de s'éloigner pour saisir, au hasard, un livre sur une étagère accrochée au mur et s'installer à la table placée au coin de la chambre.

Sur les vitres retentissaient à rythme régulier les gouttes de pluie sales. Le ciel était complètement recouvert des nuages gris devenus d'un noir menaçant. Derrière grondait le tonnerre, attendant son heure pour rugir à pleine puissance et déverser ses éclairs vengeurs sur la terre. Le vent sifflait entre les murs, donnant l'impression trompeuse que la nuit sombre prenait vie et murmurait des mots inconnus. L'orage était proche, le navigateur ne s'était pas trompé.

Ce dernier ouvrit l'ouvrage sans conviction et entama sa lecture. C'était une histoire romantique quelconque qui ne l'intéressa pas grandement. Dans son dos, le regard de la gamine suivait le moindre de ses mouvements. Tournant mollement les pages, il finit néanmoins par se retourner, l'observation continue de la fillette devenant pesante.

« Tu ne dors pas ? » lui lança-t-il.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à sa question idiote, se contentant juste de le fixer avec curiosité et une certaine fascination. Remarquant qu'elle s'attardait sur le tatouage qu'il arborait sur l'abdomen, il anticipa son interrogation muette.

« C'est l'emblème de Barbe Blanche. Je suis un pirate.

– Comme ceux qui sont arrivés toute à l'heure ? lui demanda-t-elle.

– Oui, c'est une partie de l'équipage. »

Elle ne paraissait pas effrayée. Sûrement avait-elle l'habitude. Ses pupilles semblèrent même étinceler davantage.

« Dis, monsieur le pirate… Est-ce que c'est vrai que sur Grand Line il y a plein de grands monstres et des fruits magiques ? » dit-elle de sa voix fluette.

Il la toisa, surpris.

« Ouais, c'est vrai, finit-il par sourire, des monstres très étranges parfois. Quant « aux fruits magiques », les fruits du démon je présume, c'est vrai aussi, même si c'est difficile et assez rare d'en trouver. Au fait, je m'appelle Marco. »

_Marco. _Elle roula le prénom timidement sur sa langue, apparemment ravie. Puis elle lui rendit au quadruple son sourire. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas l'habitude que ses clients prennent la peine de lui donner leur nom…

« Tu en as déjà trouvé un, de fruit du démon ? C'est bon ? le questionna-t-elle encore.

– Oui, j'en ai trouvé un. Et non, c'est parfaitement dégueulasse. » lui apprit son interlocuteur avec une grimace.

Cela la fit rire. Un gloussement cristallin et joyeux, un rire d'enfant, sortit de ses lèvres rosées. Il carillonna longtemps dans la pièce avant de s'éteindre. C'était un des plus beaux rires que le blond avait jamais entendu tant ses notes transpiraient la candeur et l'honnêteté.

La petite fille le contempla encore, les yeux brillants.

« Dis Marco… Tu veux bien me montrer ? Je veux voir ! » s'écria-t-elle avec vigueur.

Celui-ci se leva, amusé, et s'approcha du lit jusqu'à s'asseoir à droite de la gamine.

« Je veux bien, mais tu es sûre que tu ne vas pas avoir peur ? se moqua-t-il gentiment tout en étant à la fois sérieux.

– Non ! » répliqua cette dernière en battant des mains.

Le matelas s'affaissa légèrement lorsqu'elle s'extirpa à demi de la couverture pour se redresser sur le lit.

« C'est d'accord alors. Mais si tu as peur ne viens pas te plaindre après ! » la taquina encore le cartographe.

Il se leva et s'éloigna de quelques pas afin d'avoir plus de place. Puis, il laissa le pouvoir l'envahir, la tiédeur des flammes bleues l'envelopper. Des plumes de feu le recouvrirent peu à peu, ses bras devinrent ailes, ses jambes, serres acérées. Son cou s'allongea pour devenir plus long et gracieux. Une queue azur et jaune éclatant lui poussa tandis qu'un bec remplaçait son nez et sa bouche. Seuls restèrent ses iris d'un noir profond et sa touffe de cheveux blonds devenus flammèches orangées. Bientôt devant la fillette émerveillée se tint un magnifique oiseau d'un bleu inaltérable, créature de mythes et de légendes, le Phénix immortel.

Le navigateur faillit soupirer de bien-être. C'était toujours aussi agréable, aussi excitant, aussi _extatique_. A chaque fois qu'il se transformait, il y avait cette sensation de force qui émanait de tout son être, cette aura de puissance qui l'enivrait tout entier. Et jamais Marco ne se sentait aussi libre que lorsqu'il pouvait voler aussi haut, aussi loin qu'il le voulait, jusqu'à toucher les nuages cotonneux, jusqu'à ce que le monde et les hommes ne lui paraissent de ridicules et minuscules points sombres perdus sur la surface miroitante de la mer.

Bonney le regarda, admirative, fascinée, _extatique_. Jamais elle n'avait vu plus belle métamorphose. Il était si harmonieux, si ravissant, si _parfait _qu'elle en avait presque le souffle coupé. Mais en même temps, elle avait l'impression que rien qu'en le frôlant du bout des doigts il pouvait disparaître aussi vite que la lumière, s'évaporer aussi vite qu'un rêve en dévastant tout sur son passage. Alors, pour ne pas le perdre, pour s'assurer que tout cela n'était pas juste un merveilleux songe, l'enfant planta ses pupilles cerclées de violet dans celles, obscures et pourtant étincelantes, de l'oiseau.

Ils restèrent longtemps se fixer, yeux dans les yeux, âme dans l'âme, jusqu'à ce que le phénix s'approche à nouveau du lit d'un battement d'ailes léger. Alors la petite fille avança timidement sa main vers le volatile, _hypnotisée_. Elle ne fit d'abord qu'effleurer comme un souffle d'air les plumes outremer avant d'y plonger la main entière, voyant que les flammes ne brûlaient pas. Elle s'enivra elle aussi de cette douceur soyeuse, de cette chaleur réconfortante, de cette force confiante qui transpirait du duvet, de cette vie qui palpitait sous les chairs. Jamais rien n'avait été plus beau et étrangement solennel.

L'enflammé, spectateur de la scène, fut attendri malgré lui par ce sourire béat, par ces iris brillants, par ce corps fragile tendu vers lui, par cette innocence littéralement époustouflée. Tout fier pirate qu'il était, il ne put s'empêcher d'être conquis.

Il finit cependant par reprendre forme humaine, juste pour pouvoir s'exprimer à sa guise, espérant peut-être aussi secrètement amoindrir la fascination de Bonney qui devenait gênante. Mais la fillette le regardait toujours avec admiration et extase. Et puis, soudain, elle sortit de sa transe et s'écria avec une spontanéité touchante :

« Fais-moi voler Marco ! Je veux voler très haut dans le ciel ! »

Si cette demande le surprit – ce devait être la première fois qu'on lui quémandait cela –, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Doucement il lui répondit :

« Je crois que c'est impossible, l'orage gronde dehors. Pas question de sortir avec ce temps-là. »

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, le tonnerre retentit violemment.

Devant ce refus, la gamine laissa se peindre sur sa bouche un rictus boudeur tandis que son regard se faisait suppliant.

« S'il te plaît ! insista-t-elle. Fais-moi voler très haut ! »

Le pirate rétorqua, sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, d'une voix tendre :

« Non, je ne peux pas. C'est impossible. Tu sais combien tu es jeune ? Tu es si petite… Tu tomberais. Tes bras ne sont même pas assez longs et forts pour t'agripper à moi. Tu es si fragile, j'aurais peur de te blesser en montant trop haut, de te briser d'un seul coup d'aile…

– Mais… »

Il l'interrompit d'une caresse sur la tête.

« Quand tu seras grande, je t'emmènerai voler, l'apaisa-t-il.

– Tu me le promets, hein ? geignit-elle.

– Ouais, promis, lui accorda-t-il. Mais pour cela il faut que tu deviennes grande et forte pour pouvoir tenir sur mon dos, d'accord ?

– Oui. » lui jura-t-elle.

Il lui ébouriffa encore une fois les cheveux.

Peut-être, sûrement, était-ce faire là une promesse en l'air, enrober un refus d'un mensonge brillant, provoquer plus tard chez la fillette une déception plus grande encore, mais si cela pouvait la rendre heureuse quelques instants et l'inciter à se battre, non pas pour cette promesse, mais surtout d'abord pour elle, alors le forban ne regrettait pas. Et peut-être aussi, qui sait, un jour pourrait-il vraiment honorer ce qu'ils s'étaient juré au cœur de la nuit…

Plus tard, lorsque la voûte céleste laissa s'échapper sur terre des éclairs blafards, plus blancs encore que les néons des casinos, Marco et l'enfant, allongés côte à côte sur le matelas, regardèrent se déverser la pluie sur les carreaux de la fenêtre. Le commandant, accoudé vers la petite fille bien au chaud sous la couverture, lui parla de son rêve, lui conta ses aventures au sein du chaleureux équipage de Barbe Blanche, émerveillant toujours un peu plus la gamine. Elle l'écoutait avec attention raconter ses histoires de chasses au trésor, de combats glorieux contre d'effrayants monstres marins ou de puissants pirates, de découvertes d'îles fabuleuses endormies sous les glaces éternelles ou au contraire plongées dans une fournaise perpétuelle.

« Et toi quel est ton rêve ? finit-il par lui demander nonchalamment, curieux.

– Moi ? Je ne sais pas trop…

– Tu n'as pas quelque chose que tu aimerais absolument faire ?

– Je veux pouvoir quitter cette île et voir quelque chose de beau, voir toutes les choses belles dans ce monde. Je veux devenir forte aussi, pour pouvoir aller où je veux et faire ce que je veux ! énonça-t-elle alors avec beaucoup de sérieux.

– C'est un beau rêve… dit doucement le blond, les yeux un peu vagues et un petit sourire aux lèvres. On se reverra sûrement sur les océans alors, puisque tu veux, semble-t-il, voyager. »

Bonney lui fit un sourire éblouissant.

« Oui, et tu seras obligé de me faire voler parce que je ne serai plus petite, rajouta-t-elle avec espièglerie.

– On dirait bien que je ne pourrai pas y échapper. » soupira faussement le blond.

La petite rit en lui affirmant que _non_, en effet, il ne pourrait pas y échapper.

Plus tard encore, la fillette, les paupières lourdes, s'endormit, blottie dans la chaleur de la couverture et du navigateur, la tête emplie d'images fantasques de navires imposants et de paysages plus fantastiques les uns que les autres, de pirates chantants et de trésors étincelants de mille joyaux.

La fureur des cieux s'était apaisée, il ne restait que quelques nuages et une pluie fine qui ricochait sur le parterre des rues.

Marco se releva lentement, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller la petite fille allongée entre les draps. Il remonta sur ses épaules menues le lainage qui avait glissé avant d'ébouriffer délicatement une dernière fois la chevelure rose. Il contempla ensuite quelques secondes l'enfant.

Puis il partit. Silencieusement, comme un chat, comme un souffle de vent. Répondant à la patronne que « _oui_, la gamine avait été satisfaisante,_ parfaite._ », lui faisant promettre de ne pas la réveiller avant l'aube, en même temps qu'il glissait dans sa main quelques écus supplémentaires.

La porte de la maison close grinça, se referma, puis il n'y eut plus rien.

Juste un chaleureux souvenir qui dansait dans l'esprit d'une fillette endormie, et le bruit de la pluie qui gouttait sur les vitres.

Et dehors, dans le ciel, un phénix qui s'éloignait.

* * *

Quand Bonney se réveilla le lendemain matin, un soleil blanc et frais éclairait déjà la chambre. La pluie avait cessé, il ne subsistait d'elle qu'une dizaine de perles humides sur un coin de la fenêtre. Le gris du ciel était déjà parsemé des fumées noires et des rougeurs de quelque incendie naissant. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui intéressait la petite fille. A côté d'elle, il n'y avait plus personne. Le lit était vide, le lit était froid. _Il était parti._

Tout en frottant ses orbes violets encore embués de sommeil, elle tâta maladroitement le matelas, comme pour s'assurer pleinement qu'_il_ n'était pas dissimulé, _là_ quelque part, dans le pli d'une couverture ou le recoin d'un oreiller. Mais Marco, le grand homme à l'allure de songe, le gentil pirate d'une nuit, le merveilleux oiseau bleu n'était plus. Il s'était ré-envolé vers ses mers mystérieuses et ses contrées lointaines dont le nom seul suffisait à émerveiller la petite fille. _Elle était seule._

Tout à coup, un tintement retentit doucement alors qu'elle repoussait le lainage afin de quitter le lit. Surprise et incertaine de ce qu'elle allait trouver, elle souleva timidement l'épaisseur de laine qui recouvrait ses jambes frêles. L'étonnement se peignit sur ses traits alors qu'un sourire incrédule prenait place sur ses lèvres roses. Là, au creux des draps froissés et clairs, dormaient un ruban et quelques pièces.

L'enfant saisit délicatement le bout de tissu pourpre, les doigts un peu tremblants, les yeux un peu émus.

Ce n'était qu'un simple ruban pourtant ; il n'était pas très beau, il n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, il était même un peu délavé et effiloché sur les bords. Néanmoins, jamais la fillette n'avait reçu plus beau cadeau.

Un sourire béat illumina son visage rond de petite fille tandis que, sur ses joues, ruisselaient quelques larmes. A genoux sur le matelas, elle serra fort le minuscule morceau de soie contre son cœur, symbole de leur promesse, l'étreignit puissamment de ses petites mains. Etourdie, surprise, _heureuse._

Ce fut la première fois que Bonney pleura de joie.

* * *

* « Kefcillik » signifie « débauche » en azéri. Merci Google traduction ! xD

* Droiture ici dans le sens « honneur », pour éviter la répétition quoi. )

* « Ailes blanches », je fais ici référence autant aux ailes qu'à la pureté, à l'innocence.

* * *

Alors alors ? Il était bien ce Marco/Bonney ? ^^ Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'ai vraiment besoin de vos avis, je n'en ai peut-être pas l'air, mais j'ai l'impression tenace d'avoir en quelque sorte "désacraliser" Marco, d'avoir fait dans l'OOC total . Quant à Bonney... Le fait qu'il lui reste de l'innocence malgré ce qu'elle fait vous semble-t-il bizarre ? Ah, et est-ce que ça vous choque que je l'appelle "fillette", "petite fille" etc. alors qu'elle a onze ans ? xD

Merci de votre lecture ! En espérant que cet OS vous a plu et vous revoir~


End file.
